Chancen zum Leben Lernen Lieben
by PhillipWoodhog2
Summary: Hier ist das Sequel zu meiner Geschichte "Eine Neue Chance".Hier wird Harry Wächter über Tom Serpentine ehemals Riddle und entdeckt das dieser noch ganz andere Seiten hat als er kannte. Draco und Ron werden zu vertauten Feinden und sogar Severus erwartet ein Abenteuer bei dem er in die Unterwelt muss...
1. Chapter 1

Sequel- Nachfolgegeschichte zu „Eine neue Chance"

Im Tropfenden Kessel

Die Rush-Hour im Tropfenden Kessel war vorbei. Fast jeden Tag kamen unzählige Hexen und Zauberer durch den Tropfenden Kessel um zur Winkelgasse zu kommen. Doch genauso wie an diesem Morgen war das gröbste jetzt, viertel vor 10, überstanden. Der Schankraum war verlassen, selbst Tom, der Wirt, war in einen der Nebenräume verschwunden.

In einem der zwei Kamine, die sich in dem großen Raum befanden, flackerten die - bis eben noch kleinen - Flammen nun in einem leuchtenden Grün. Wie aufgeweckt züngelten sie nach oben und waren nun mehr als doppelt so hoch. Einige Sekunden später schritt eine junge Frau mit buschigen braunen Haar durch die Flammen im Kamin. Ihr folgte ein schlaksiger, langer junger Mann mit sehr rotem Haar.

"Was meinst du Hermine, warum will er uns ausgerechnet heute, einen Tag vor Schuljahresbeginn, sprechen? Ich meine morgen sehen wir uns doch eh wieder."

„Wir werden es gleich erfahren Ron." antwortete sie. „Aber egal ob wir ihn morgen wiedersehen ich bin doch gespannt zu erfahren um was es geht. Was auf einmal so dringend ist. In den letzten Wochen musste er uns immer vertrösten."

„Stimmt. Bis auf die paar Notizzettel, auf denen stand dass es ihm gut geht, haben wir ja nichts erfahren. Ich weiß dass er geschrieben hatte dass er viel um die Ohren hat - aber wenigstens uns hätte er auf dem Laufenden halten können. Vor allem seit Du-weist-schon-wer besiegt wurde."

Während er sprach steuerten die beiden auf einen der Tische zu um sich zu setzen. Zehn Minuten würden sie noch warten müssen. Harry sagte er würde sie um Zehn hier treffen.

Den Rest der Zeit verbrachten sie schweigend. Bis sich die Vordertür zum Tropfenden Kessel öffnete. Es geschah, nach der Rush-Hour, nicht oft das Leute aus Richtung „Muggel-London" das Gebäude betraten. Von ihrem Sitzplatz aus konnten Ron und Hermine nicht sofort erkennen wer da kam, aber es waren zweifelsohne zwei Personen, die leise miteinander sprachen. Sowohl Ron als auch Hermine stockte der Atem als sie sahen wer da genau reingekommen war. Einer von beiden war zweifellos Draco Malfoy. Neben ihm ging jemand der eine beängstigende Ähnlichkeit mit dem...´auch-das-noch´, Meister der Zaubertränke, ihrem Zaubertränkelehrer, aus Hogwarts hatte. Das ungewöhnliche an diesem Bild war nicht nur dass die beiden dieselbe Kleidung trugen, eine schwarze Hose, schwarzes Poloshirt mit unterschiedlichen Streifen ( Die Streifen des Blonden waren Rot, die des Schwarzhaarigen grün) an Kragen und Ärmeln, sondern das Ungewöhnlichste war dass der Zaubertränkelehrer sein strahlenstes Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte und die Zwei anderen gerade zu anfunkelte. Andererseits war es nichts ungewöhnliches das Malfoy wieder seinen Unnahbaren Gesichtsausdruck trug, der war aber immerhin frei von Abscheu.

Ein Ungläubiges „Malfoy!" kam es sofort von Ron als er den Slytherin - Jungen sah. Doch der Anblick des Jungen neben ihm irritierte ihn noch mehr. Er kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, doch spielte dabei die Ähnlichkeit zu Snape auch nur eine untergeordnete Rolle. Darum wandte er sich wieder Draco zu. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Nicht dass es dich etwas anginge, aber ich wurde gebeten hierher mitzukommen." kommentierte der Angesprochene die Frage.

Jetzt meldete sich auch Hermine zu Wort:" Magst du uns nicht deinen Begleiter vorstellen?"

Draco überging die Frage völlig und wandte sich dem Schwarzhaarigen zu. „Du hast ihnen noch nichts gesagt? Also allmählich merkt man dass du mehr Slytherin bist als ich ursprünglich angenommen hatte. Gestattest du mir die beiden aufzuklären?"

„Klar, nur zu."

„Weasley, Granger," begann er „ ich bin stolz euch hier meinen Bruder Harry Snape vorstellen zu dürfen."

Völlig überrascht starrten Ron und Hermine ihren Freund Harry an, den sie auf einmal zweifelsfrei erkannten.

Hermine sprang sofort auf um ihn zu begrüßen und zu umarmen. „Harry, ich bin so froh dass es dir gut geht. Was ist denn passiert? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht seit dem Vorfall in der Winkelgasse. Wie kommt es dass sich dein Aussehen so sehr verändert hat?"

In dem Moment als Hermine ansetzte um Atem zu holen unterbrach sie Harry sanft. „Hermine, beruhige dich. Du drückst mir die Luft ab."

Sie entließ ihn aus ihrer Umarmung und Harry sprach weiter: „Wegen all dieser Fragen habe ich euch heute ja her gebeten. Ich wollte nicht dass das Morgen in dem ganzen Trubel zu kurz kommt. Ich werde euch alles erklären. Draco habe ich gebeten mitzukommen um mich zu unterstützen. Das wir das heute hinter uns bringen können."

Jetzt sah Harry auch Ron an, der zu Harrys Erstaunen sitzen geblieben war. Unter seinen roten Haaren sah er auf einmal sehr bleich aus, als ob er jeden Augenblick wegtreten würde. Diese Offenbarung hatte ihn doch mehr erschüttert als er und Harry es vermutet hätte.

Draco und Harry setzten sich nun an den Tisch. Tom der Wirt kam wieder in den Schankraum zurück und erkundigte sich ob die Vier nicht etwas bestellen wollten. Für den Anfang bestellten sie für jeden ein Getränk. Als Ron sich so langsam von seinem Unwohlsein erholt hatte und schon wieder ein bisschen Farbe bekam begann Harry mit seiner Erzählung über die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen.

„Also" , begann Harry. „An dem Tag als wir in der Winkelgasse waren. Mussten wir drei, Draco, Severus und Ich uns alleine durchkämpfen.."

"Severus? So wie in Severus Snape? Seit wann benutzt du Snapes Vornamen?" echauffierte sich Ron.

„Ron, ich nenne ihn schon so seit er in einen Teenager verwandelt wurde. Darf ich jetzt weiter erzählen? Gut. Bei dem Kampf in der Winkelgasse wurden Draco und ich auf einmal von einem Todesser in die Enge getrieben. Dank Severus ist uns nichts weiter passiert, aber es hätte übel ausgehen können. Darum sind wir auch zu einem Entschluss gelangt: Wir einigten uns darauf unsere Kräfte zu vereinen."

"Was? Wie? Erzähl schon Harry, welchen Zauber habt ihr benutzt?" fragte Hermine ganz aufgeregt.

In der Zwischenzeit brachte Tom die Bestellungen zu seinen vier Gästen und notierte auch gleich noch was sie Essen wollten.

Nun sprachen beide, Harry und Draco, davon wie der Zauber der drei Tugenden der Weisheit funktioniert. Und davon was er bewirkt.

Ron und Hermine wurde somit klar warum sich Harrys Aussehen verändert hatte. Er berichtete auch davon das Lily zu Beginn Ihrer Schwangerschaft eine Erinnerung an Dumbledore übergab und dass darin das Geheimnis zu Severus Vaterschaft lag.

„Das ist ja echt nicht zu fassen!" gab Ron von sich. „Ich hätte das echt nicht gedacht. Und Dumbledore hat das all die Jahre nicht geahnt?"

„Nein, er sollte die Erinnerung nur aufbewahren für den Fall dass sie eines Tages gebraucht werden würde. Nachdem meine Eltern gestorben waren hat er sich nichts mehr dabei gedacht und sie einfach aus Sentimentalität aufbewahrt. Er sagte sogar das er, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als ich mit meinem echten Aussehen in sein Büro kam, nicht einmal mehr daran gedacht hatte dass er diese Erinnerung besaß.

An dieser Stelle übernahm Draco das Erzählen. Er teilte Harrys Freunden mit wie Severus entführt wurde und über ihren Plan ihn zu retten. Die Ereignisse auf Malfoy Manor ließ er auch nicht aus. Wobei er natürlich betonte wie _sein_ Kugelblitzzauber dazu beigetragen hatte die Zaubererwelt zu retten.

„Jetzt wisst ihr auch die Wahrheit über Voldemorts Niederlage. Das was sie in den Zeitungen geschrieben haben ist zwar zum Großteil wahr, aber die Auroren haben sichergestellt dass das Ministerium nicht zu viele Details preisgibt. Das hätte sonst zu viele Unstimmigkeiten gegeben…." Er machte eine kurze Pause und ergänzte: „ Aber eins rate ich Euch: seht zu dass ihr darüber Stillschweigen bewahrt! Nicht nur die Sache mit Voldemort auch alles was danach kam war bestimmt kein Kesselkuchen knabbern!"

Draco schaffte es sogar bis zum letzten Wort so Todernst zu bleiben dass Ron und Hermine nur stumm und ergeben nickten. Bis Harry sich nicht mehr halten konnte, zuerst begann er zu Kichern und schließlich zu Lachen. Ohne weiteres lachte nun auch Draco, wären Ron und Hermine sich nun verwirrt und überfordert von der Situation ansahen.

Kaum dass sich Harry und Draco beruhigt hatten erzählten sie weiter von ihren regelmäßigen Besuchen im Ministerium. Die Verhandlungen der Malfoys, die Vormund- und Vaterschaftsangelegenheit von Severus gegenüber Draco und Harry, einige Prozesse bei denen sie als Zeugen gebraucht wurden und natürlich die Verhandlung von Voldemort / Tom Riddle, welcher jetzt Tom Serpentine sein sollte.

Harry erklärte dass er sich freiwillig gemeldet hatte so eine Art „Bewährungshelfer" für Serpentine zu sein.

Anfänglich fiel es Ron schwer dass was ihm erzählt wurde richtig aufzufassen. Man konnte ihm ansehen das er in seinem Innersten schwer damit rang alles was er erfahren hatte richtig zu verarbeiten. Von manchen Dingen war er alles andere als begeistert. Er hatte zwar über die Wochen gelernt zu akzeptieren dass sich Harry und Draco jetzt gut verstanden, dass hieß aber nicht dass er ihn mögen musste. Ebenso wenig passte es ihm dass der ehemalige Lord Voldemort jetzt als Tom Serpentine in die Schule gehen durfte und noch schlimmer dass er sich an Harry zu halten hatte um seine Zeit da zu überstehen.

Doch bevor sich Ron in seinen Ärger darüber hineinsteigern konnte redete ihm Hermine ins Gewissen. Sie riet ihm erst einmal eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen, damit sich das was er erfahren hatte setzten konnte. Dann sollte er sich wieder Gedanken darüber machen wie er damit umgehen wollte. Mürrisch stimmte Ron dem zu. Auch wenn ihm die ganze Situation nicht gefiel, Hermine hatte doch Recht - wie immer.

Mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine Taschenuhr stellte Draco fest dass es jetzt fast Zeit für sie war zu gehen, also standen die zwei auf. Harry verabschiedete sich herzlich von seinen beiden Freunden, während Draco beiden ein kurzes Kopfnicken entgegenbrachte.

„Wir sehen uns ja morgen im Zug wieder. Also macht´s gut, bis morgen."

Damit verließen die Zwei den Tropfenden Kessel in Richtung Winkelgasse. Sie fanden Severus, wie abgesprochen, bei Flourish & Blotts.

Der erste September war da und Severus erwachte kurz bevor ihn der Rufton seines Weckers erreichte, doch anders als üblicherweise fiel es ihm heute ungewöhnlich schwer aus dem Bett zu kommen. Und das auch noch am ersten Schultag. Er bewegte sich träge, drehte sich zu seinem Nachtschrank und schaute auf die Uhr. 7. 40 Uhr. Schon seit zehn Minuten lag er hier, langsam wurde es aber Zeit. Er stand auf und begab sich ins Bad. Das übliche Prozedere begann, duschen, rasieren, anziehen.

Punkt acht würde er seine Söhne wecken, die noch tief in Ihren Kissen lagen. Von dem Zeitpunkt an wären es nicht mehr ganz drei Stunden bis er sich das erste Mal in seinem Leben von seinem Kind, seinen Kindern, verabschieden würde. Nicht dass er sie nicht ein paar Stunden später wiedersehen würde, aber schon allein der Tradition wegen war es ihm wichtig die Zwei zum Gleis 9 ¾ zu begleiten. Er hatte sogar beschlossen sich aus diesem Anlass heraus anders zu kleiden. Seine Lehrerroben waren zwar nicht unangemessen, aber da er nicht als Aufsichtsperson zum Zug gehen würde sollte es etwas anderes sein. Natürlich waren fast alle seine Kleidungsstücke die für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt waren hochgeschlossen, aber immerhin hatte er eine „größere" Farbauswahl als schwarz. Eine schwarze Hosen, eine moosgrünes Hemd, eine schwarze Weste und, für unterwegs, ein ebenfalls moosgrüner Reiseumhang würde bestimmt seine Wirkung nicht verfehlen.

Nachdem er angekleidet war machte er sich auf dem Weg zu dem Zimmer in dem Draco und Harry schliefen. Er Klopfte an die Tür, öffnete sie nur einen Spalt breit und sagte mit in seiner strengsten „Professoren-Stimme" : „ Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy. Erheben sie sich sofort aus ihren Betten oder ich schwöre ihnen dass sie, wenn sie zu spät zum Frühstück kommen, das Haus ohne magische Hilfe von oben bis unten blitzblank putzen werden. Und das vorzugsweise mit ihrer Zahnbürste!"

Verwirrt schreckten beide aus ihrem Bettzeug hoch. „Ja, Sir!" gaben beide aus Reflex heraus klar und deutlich wieder.

Da die beiden Teenager in einem Stockbett schliefen schaffte es Harry, der oben lag, beinahe aus seinem Bett herauszufallen bei seinem Versuch in aller Eile aufzustehen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später hatten sich die beiden von ihrem Schrecken erholt und riefen nun :„Severus…!" bzw. „Das war nicht fair!...", in Richtung Tür.

Dem allerdings huschte ein leichtes Lächeln übers Gesicht. „Guten Morgen" sagte er nun in seinem normalen Ton. Ohne große Umschweife erinnerte er die zwei Jungs nochmal daran dass sie sich eiligst anziehen und ihr Zimmer in einem ordentlichen Zustand hinterlassen sollten.

Etwa zweieinhalb Stunden später erreichten die drei das Gleis 9 ¾ und gingen zum Hogwartsexpress.

Da Severus noch etwas erledigen musste ging er kurz bevor er Harry und Draco in den Zug steigen ließ. Lautlos einigten sie sich darüber dass sie unbedingt herausfinden mussten wie Severus es anstellte dass nicht nur seine Lehrerroben hinter ihm wedelten, sondern auch seine gewöhnlichen Reiseumhänge. Egal wie, es war beeindruckend. Für einige Augenblicke standen die Zwei ein wenig verloren auf dem Bahnsteig. Überall um sie herum hörten sie Leute reden, Eulen kreischen, das Rattern der Gepäckwägen. Dann entdeckte Harry eine kleinere Gruppe, bei denen alle, die dazu zu gehören schienen, rote Haare hatten. Was für ein Glück: er hatte die Weasleys entdeckt. Jetzt konnte er auch Ron und Hermine ausmachen. Er setzte sich in Bewegung um zu ihnen zu kommen. „Ron, Hermine, wir sind hier!" rief er ihnen zu.

Beide drehten sich um und begrüßten ihn.

Der Rest der Weasley-Familie staunte nicht schlecht darüber wer sich da zu ihnen gesellte.

Ron erklärte den anderen mit kurzen Worten wer sich plötzlich ihrer Gruppe angeschlossen hatte.

Harry wollte auch nicht weiter darüber reden. Alles weitere könne er ja im Zug erklären.

Schon kurz darauf näherte sich Severus wieder, dieses mal allerdings mit einem bleichen, dunkelhaarigen Jungen im Schlepptau. Er hatte den nun verjüngten Tom Riddle, nein Tom Serpentine, abgeholt. Während Ron, Hermine und Ginny schon in den Zug stiegen nahm sich Severus Draco, Harry und den jungen Mr. Serpentine zu Seite und schärfte ihnen noch einmal in knappen Worten ein was er von ihnen erwartete und dass besonders Harry an seine Verantwortung denken sollte. Aber auch Serpentine sollte beweisen dass er seinen Auflagen in ernsthafter Pflicht nachkommen würde. Draco hingegen soll Harry so gut es geht unterstützen und nicht zögern ihn, Severus, sofort zu informieren wenn etwas Auffälliges geschehen sollte. Schließlich war er immer noch Hauslehrer von Slytherin und zwei von den drei jungen Männern vor ihm waren in diesem Haus. Zu guter Letzt verabschiedete er sich von seinen Söhnen, nickte Tom Serpentine kurz zu und wünschte ihnen eine angenehme Reise.

Am Abend schon würden sie sich ja wieder sehen.

Die Drei betraten den Zug und fanden schon nach kurzer Zeit das Abteil mit Hermine, Ginny und Ron. Da Ron und Hermine sich allerdings auch um ihre Arbeit als Vertrauensschüler kümmern mussten hatten sie während der Fahrt genug Platz in dem Abteil. Die Fahrt verlief angenehm, Harry erklärte vielen seiner Haus- und Klassenkameraden, aber auch denen aus der DA, ganz grob was diesem Sommer vorgefallen ist. Allerdings ließ er auch einige Dinge bewusst unerwähnt. Die Tatsache dass er über eine geistige Verbindung mit Draco und Severus Kontakt halten konnte und wer Tom Serpentine wirklich war. Es gab einfach Dinge die nicht jeder wissen musste.

In Hogwarts angekommen erwartete sie wieder die Zeremonie des Sprechenden Hutes und das Festmahl zu Schulbeginn. Für Harry sollte allerdings etwas Besonderes noch anstehen. Nach dem Essen, als alle Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle geschickt wurden, sollt er das erste Mal an einem Slytherin-Haustreffen teilnehmen. Der Abend versprach noch lang und spannend zu werden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Im Haus der Schlangen**

In Begleitung von Draco und Serpentine, wanderte er, nicht wie sonst zum Gryffindor Turm hinauf, sondern in die Kerker hinunter. Ihm war schon ein wenig Mulmig zu mute. Denn er fragte sich in erster Linie, warum er überhaupt daran Teil nehmen musste. Schließlich Gehörte er doch gar nicht zu Slytherin. Hinzu kam das er das mit den Haustreffen so gar nicht kannte. In Gryffindor wurden aller höchstens einmal im Monat oder sporadisch solche Treffen einberufen. Draco allerdings hatte ihm erzählt das in Slytherin jeden Freitag, zur selben Zeit ein solches Treffen abgehalten. Jeder aus dem Haus, von den Erst- bis zu den Siebtklässlern musste da sein. Andererseits würde ihr gestrenger Hauslehrer Hausinterne Punkte abziehen. Jawohl! Hausinterne Punkte. Als Severus zum Hauslehrer ernannt wurde hatte er dieses System eingeführt um seine Schlangen im Zaum zu halten. Es funktionierte so dass jeder innerhalb des Hauses Punkte sammeln konnte wenn etwas positives geleistet und genauso konnten Punkte wieder abgezogen werden. Wer eine bestimmte Anzahl Punkte hatte konnte sie je nach Menge gegen Hauspunkte oder andere Privilegien austauschen. Genau so ging das natürlich umgekehrt. Harry wurde ganz schwindelig als er daran dachte was da noch auf ihn zukommen würde. Aber er war dennoch dankbar das es ihm besser ging als Ron, der beim Abendessen, als er von diesem Haustreffen erzählte beinah an seinem Stück Roastbeef erstickt wäre. „Merlins Bart! Harry… warum das denn? Nur weil sich herausgestellt hat das du mit Snape…" "Professor Snape", sagte Harry ohne von seinem Essen aufzublicken dazwischen. „Ja. Professor Snape verwandt bist. Musst du doch jetzt nicht noch mehr in das Schlangenhaus oder? Ich hoffe mal dass die dich da Heil wieder raus lassen. ….und dass das jetzt nur eine einmalige Angelegenheit ist." Ron hatte immer noch nicht ganz überwunden das Harry nicht einfach nur mit seinem, meist verabscheuten Professor „verwand" war sondern sogar dessen Sohn. Es war einfacher für ihn, Harrys neues Aussehen einfach so zu akzeptieren und als gegeben hinzunehmen als dieser Tatsache Beachtung zu schenken. Wieder besseren Wissens versuchte er den Gedanken daran so gut es ging zu verdrängen. Vielleicht würde sich alles was damit einher kam irgendwann von alleine Erledigen. Zusammen mit einer Person die Ron mehr als je zu vor nervte. Die seltendämliche „ach-so-toller-reinblütiger-ich-bin-jetzt-Potters-Bruder-Malfoy" Auch wenn Ron gestehen musste dass er Malfoy falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Auch wusste er das er in Gegenwart des blonden nicht immer in Lauer- und Abwehrhaltung verharren musste, trotzdem konnte er ihn nicht leide und nein er hatte bestimmt nicht vor sich von Irgendjemanden reinreden zu lassen . Sogar egal was Harry sagte oder( noch schlimmer) Ginny und seine Mutter… Aber wenigstens hatte Harry Verständnis- sie mussten sich nicht mögen solange sie einen neutralen Satus Quo beibehielten.

Harry lief schweigend neben Draco den Weg zu den Kerkern hinunter. Aber Ihre Unterhaltung war auch ohne Laute Worte im vollen gange. Als Harry zu dem kam was Ron während des Essens gesagt hatte konnte sich Draco einen Bissigen Kommentar nicht sparen: ´Weist Du, wenn er es schafft, diesen, für ihn so wichtigen Status zu halten; sagen wir mal für die nächsten zwei Monate, dann schenke ich ihm neue ~ dress robes?~. Ich muss ihn auch nicht zu Freund haben, aber ich habe auch keine Lust mir Vorwürfe machen zu lassen das ich dich in das ´böse Haus der Schlangen´ gezogen hätte- Mensch Weasley, wird erwachsen´

´Ich geb´ dir ja Recht. Aber Ron ist etwas Sensibel was die Sachen angeht. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt wie du in den letzten Jahren nicht nur mit mir sondern auch mit ihm umgegangen bist. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaub er ist auch neidisch auf dich.´ ´Warum das denn- ok vieles ist mir schon klar, aber warum jetzt wieder?` `Ich denke weil du mir jetzt mehr ein Bruder bist als er es je hätte sein können. Es war für ihn ja schon ein Schock, als ich gesagt habe das ich heute zum Slytherin- Haustreffen muss. Beinahe wäre er an seinem Fleisch erstickt.´ ´Das hätte ich zu gern gesehen.´ In Harrys Geist zeigt sich nun das jammervolle Bild wie Ron mit seinem Essen kämpft. Serpentine hingegen, der zwei Schritte hinter Harry ging, gab plötzlich ein leichtes Husten von sich. Für einen Augenblick irritierte Harry dieses Geräusch, machte sich aber weiter keine Gedanken darum. `Ich glaube dir das du es nur zu gern gesehen hättest. Aber leider kann ich es dir nur beschreiben. ´ `Na dann los´ kam es da als Antwort. ´Aber spar nicht an Details…´

Im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen herrschte noch ziemlicher Trubel. Zuerst bemerkte kaum einer dass die drei eingetreten waren. Doch als einer der Drittklässler sie bemerkte sprach sich ihre Anwesenheit herum wie ein Lauffeuer. Ein anschwellendes Zischeln und schließlich angespannte Stille waren die Folge. Harry wurde es ganz anderes dabei und wusste noch nicht so recht was er von der Situation halten sollte. Stattdessen hielt er sich dabei an Draco der, herrschaftlichen Schrittes voran ging und sich auf eines der Sofas setzte, welche wie von Zauberhand frei geworden waren. Neben ihm war genug Platz das sich Harry und Tom Serpentine setzten konnten. Kaum das sie Platz genommen hatten drehte sich der Wind der Aufmerksamkeit von ihnen weg , einer anderen Person zu. Niemand sonst als der Hauslehrer Slytherins und Meister der Zaubertränke, Severus Snape stand in der Tür .In seinen typischen Schwarzen Lehrerroben und mit ernster, harter Miene trat er in den Saal. Mit eleganten, langen Schritten glitt er durch die Menge an Schülern, die automatisch bei Seite sprangen wenn er sich näherte. Harry dachte erstaunt dass dies so ähnlich aussieht wie beim „Fahrenden Ritter" . Wenn sogar Bäume und Hauser dem Gefährt ausweichen. Und wieder kam er nicht umhin ein leichtes, sehr leises schnauben von Serpentine zu bemerken. Severus allerdings hatte sich jetzt, zentral vor dem Größten der Kamine im Gruppenraum aufgebaut, die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet. Alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. „Ich begrüße euch zu einem neuen Jahr in Hogwarts. Sowohl alle Schüler der letzten Jahrgänge ,als auch unsere Neuzugänge. Zu euch möchte ich gleich zu Beginn etwas sagen. Ihr seid, Herzlich willkommen im Hause Slytherin. Der Hut hat eine weise Entscheidung getroffen euch in dieses Haus zu Sortieren. Wenn ihr in diesem Haus seid ist es euer Recht und eure Pflicht diesem Haus Ehre zu machen. Ich werde kein Verhalten dulden das den Ruf dieses Hauses schaden könnte. Es stimmt das ich im Vergleich mit den anderen Häusern, meinem eigenem den Vorzug gebe. Aber innerhalb dieser Mauern werde ich stets auf die Einhaltung der Werte, Regeln und Richtlinien achten. Mein Grundsatz lautet : Hart aber Fair. Ich wünsche dass sich alle Erstklässler binnen der nächsten Woche bei den Präfekten und den Haussprechern melden und sich einweisen lassen. Von allen älteren erwarte ich Hilfe und Unterstützung gegenüber den Jüngeren. Keiner von Euch sollte jemals vergessen das ein Slytherin je allein gelassen ist. Wir sind Individuen und erstklassig bei dem was wir tun. Doch auch in der Gruppe gibt es nichts was uns unterkriegen kann." Er machte eine Pause. Mal abgesehen von einigen Neulingen begann das ganze Haus zu applaudieren, viele nickten ihre Köpfe, Lächelten oder nickten sich ernsthaft, zustimmend zu. Selbst die Siebtklässler, wie Harry bemerkte, waren davon keine Ausnahme- obwohl sie diese Ansprach schon 6, jetzt 7mal gehört haben mussten. ´Severus ist ein motivationskünstler- auch wenn er im Klassensaal nicht den Eindruck macht…. Bei uns ist das eben anders.´ hörte er Draco in seinem Kopf. Nachdem der erste Aufruhr sich gelegt hatte und Severus, seine Hand, die er zur Beschwichtigung kurz gehoben hatte wieder hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden ließ, sprach er weiter: „ Ich habe heute Abend etwas weiteres, das mir Persönlich sehr Wichtig ist. Wie ihr schon bemerkt habt sind zwei Unbekannte Gesichter unter uns. Zum einer ein neuer Schüler der Sechsten Klasse, Mr. Tom Serpentine. Mr. Serpentine ist zwar Brite hat aber die letzten Jahre an der Nettesheym Universität* gelernt und ist erst im letzten Sommer wieder hierher zurückgekehrt. Er wurde schon vor der Zeremonie heute Abend in unser Haus sortiert. Ein kurzer Verhaltener Applaus zur Begrüßung erhob sich, ebbte aber ebenso schnell wieder ab. Dann will ich euch meinen Sohn vorstellen. Ihr kanntet ihn alle als Harry Potter…und…" Getuschel und Gemurmel ging bei diesen Worten durch die Reihen der Slytherins . Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten auszumachen was gesagt wurde. Die Reaktionen waren nur zu unterschiedlich. Schließlich brachte Severus die Meute wieder zum Schweigen. „!Von nun an ist er Harry Snape und niemand sonst! Umstände, auf die ich nicht näher eingehen werde, haben zu dieser Entdeckung geführt. Ich möchte nur eines klar machen. Ich wünsche dass er von Euch genauso behandelt wird wie jeder andere Slytherin. Er wird freien Zutritt zum Gemeinschaftsraum haben und er wird dieselben Privilegien erhalten wie ihr. Auch seine Pflichten, die damit zusammenhängen werden dieselben sein. Die Tatsache, dass er zu Gryffindor gehört soll euch, besonders in seinem Fall, nicht auf Falsche Ideen bringen!" ´Tja´ wendete sich Draco nochmals an Harry ´Damit ist klar, wer dir was antut ist Schlangenfutter.´ Damit war das wichtigste von Severus gesagt worden. Es wurden noch einige Neuigkeiten bekannt gegeben und erklärt. Anschließend wurde die Gruppe aufgelöst und die Präfekten und Haussprecher übernahmen die Leitung. Die älteren Schüler kehrten in ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Die Erstklässler wurden auf die neuen verteilt. Serpentine wurde in Dracos Raum einquartiert. Für den Fall des Falles sollt er als erster ein Auge auf ihn haben. Bevor Severus seine Jungs wieder in Richtung ihrer Schlafsäle entließ, rief er sie noch einmal zu sich. Es gab eine Verbindungstür von seinen Privaträumen zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Zu eben dieser Tür rief er sie nun. „Harry, Draco bevor ihr heute ins Bett geht, habe ich noch eine Überraschung für euch. Kommt mit." Sofort öffnete sich die Tür vor der sie standen und Severus trat ein. Harry und Draco folgten ihm. „So, ihr zwei müsst selbst herausfinden um was für eine Überraschung es sich handelt. Draco, für dich ist es nicht das erste Mal das du mit in meinen Räumen bist, da wird es dir leicht fallen zu erraten was ich für euch habe. Du kannst du mir sagen was dir auffällt? Seht euch nur um." Beide Jungs blickten sich in dem Zimmer um. Sie standen im Wohnzimmer, mit der Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum im Rücken. Rechter Hand war, mittig an der Wand, der Kamin. Links und rechts davon ging jeweils eine Tür ab. Links von Harrys und Dracos Standpunkt aus fand sich einmal ein gemütlich aussehend Sofa mit passenden Sesseln, einem Tisch dazwischen . Eine schmale Trennwand war eingezogen. Sie sorgte dafür das sie einen Weg zum hinteren Teil der Räume bildete und das sich mehr Möglichketen zum Regale anstellen da war. Harry vermutete dass der Gang zu Severus Schlafzimmer führen musste. Nur eine weitere Tür viel im auf, aber da diese Halbgeöffnet war konnte er gut erkennen das es dort auch wieder in einen Flur ging. Harry wurde auf einmal aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, er war nur damit beschäftigt gewesen sich das Zimmer anzusehen. Draco hatte sich schon nach nicht einmal einer Minute gemeldet. „Mir ist etwas aufgefallen. Neben dem Kamin war bisher nur eine Tür. Jetzt sind da zwei. Soll das heißen das, du etwas hinter der neuen Tür hast?" „So in etwa. Aber um es ganz genau zu sagen, habe ich nicht nur hinter der einen sondern hinter beiden die Überraschung. Nur zu, seht nach." Das ließen sich die zwei nicht noch einmal sagen. Jeder suchte sich eine Tür aus und sie öffneten sie gleichzeitig. „Das ist ja…" „Ich fass´ es nicht!" „Draco!" „Harry!" „Unsere eigenen Räume!" schallte es aus Richtung beider Zimmer. Sowohl Harry als auch Draco schauten sich in den Zimmern um, beide Zimmer gleich eingerichtet. Ein Bett, ein großer Schrank, ein Schreibtisch und eine Kommode. Farblich waren die Räume noch nichts gemacht. Nur die Kirschholzpanele war auf hochglanz Poliert. Nachdem die Jungs mit der Besichtigung fertig waren gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich gehe davon aus das es euch zusagt." „Ja, es ist großartig! Danke. " sagte Harry. „Die Überraschung ist dir gelungen, Severus Danke dafür." Fügte Draco hinzu. „Wie ihr gesehen habt habe ich es unterlassen die Farben für die Zimmer zu wählen, wenn ihr es wollt können Wir am kommenden Wochenende für die Gestaltung sorgen. Aber ich möchte jetzt noch wissen wer von euch welches Zimmer möchte." „Ich nehme Rechts" sagte Harry. „Und ich Links."

„Das hatte ich erwartet." Antwortete Severus auf die beiden Aussagen. Er konnte ganz genau sehen und Spüren wie sehr die zwei sich darüber freuten. Auch das sie von dieser Geste tief bewegt waren. Sowohl für Draco als auch für Harry. Angesichts der bisherigen Lebensumstände Harrys, war er sich sicher das dies Harry eine sogar noch mehr bedeutete. „Solange wir in Hogwarts sind habt ihr zwei das Recht euch unter der Woche in Euren Zimmern aufzuhalten. Allerdings, müsst ihr mich vorher Informieren das ihr da seid. Ihr werdet auch jeden Abend zu Euren Gemeinschaftsräumen zurückkehren. Am Wochenende könnt ihr selbst entscheiden wo ihr übernachten wollt. So ihr Zwei und nun Raus mit Euch, bald ist Ausgangssperre. Besonders Du solltest darauf achten Harry." Damit schenkte er Harry einen halb ernst gemeinten strengen Blick." Gute Nacht, wir sehen uns Morgen. Und ich gehe mal davon aus, da ihr sofort ins Bett gehen werdet, das ihr frisch und Ausgeruht seid."

„Guten Nacht Severus, bis Morgen und nochmal vielen Dank. " „Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sich Harry und Draco. Der eine Zurück zu seinem Turm der andere durch die Tür in Wohnzimmer zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sehr zufrieden mit Sich und diesem ersten Schultag verbrachte auch Severus noch einen angenehmen Abend in seinen Räumen.

*Anmerkung des Autors: siehe EnC, da wurde Agrippa von Nettesheym einmal erwähnt- Ich stelle ihn mir als Begründer der Vereinigten Universität des Hl. Römischen Reiches Deutscher Nation vor- kurz Nettesheym - Universität. (enthält alle Schulformen von der, in Muggelsprache, Grundschule bis zum Abitur+ Studium nach Wahl; seit 30 Jahren gibt es auch einen Magischen Kindergarten^-°)


	3. Chapter 3

Sequel EnC3

Kapitel drei

Wieder zurück im Gryffindorturm wurde Harry von Ron belagert, der ihn erst einmal von oben bis unten musterte. Er ging um ihn herum, untersuchte seine Schuluniform und schaute sich so ziemlich alles an ihm an um nach Ungefälligkeiten zu suchen. Dabei stellte er immer wieder Fragen:" Wie geht es dir? Haben sie ich da unten auch gut behandelt?"

„Ron lass das. Was soll das überhaupt?, fragte Harry dazwischen.

Aber Ron schien seine Fragen entweder nicht zu hören oder einfach zu ignorieren. Stattdessen suchte er Harry weiter ab.

„Woher kommt der Fleck auf deinem Umhang? Hat dir irgendjemand Ärger gemacht?..."

„Ron" sagte Harry immer wieder. „Ron…RON. Beruhig dich. Mir geht es gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Was sollte denn das Ganze?"

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nur sicher gehen dass du heil aus den Kerkern rausgekommen bist."

"Ron natürlich komme ich heil aus den Kerkern zurück. Keiner tut mir da unten was. Erst recht nicht wenn Severus und Draco dabei sind. Du hast dir doch in den letzten Jahren auch nicht solche Gedanken gemacht."

„Ja, du hast ja Recht. Ich weiß auch nicht was da über mich gekommen ist. Vielleicht ist es weil ich das alles was du uns gestern erst erzählt hast noch nicht ganz verdaut habe."

„Schon okay Ron. Weißt du was, ich erzähle dir was ich unten erlebt habe. Aber bitte lass uns dafür in unseren Schlafsaal gehen, ich bin echt geschlaucht und will dann bald ins Bett gehen."

Damit gingen beide in ihren Schlafsaal. Hermine, war selbst auch schon gegangen, sie sagte Ron, dass sie Ausgeschlafen sein wolle für den morgigen Unterricht.

Harry und Ron machten sich Bettfertig. In der Zwischenzeit kamen auch die anderen Jungs in den Saal und Harry erzählte dann der ganzen Runde was er im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gesehen und gehört hatte. Kaum war er damit fertig legte er sich in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein. Der Traum, den er in dieser Nacht hatte, erinnerte ihn an diese Träume die ihn überkamen hatten bevor er den Bindungszauber mit Draco und Severus durchführte. Zuerst fand er sich auch wieder in der kalten, weißen Landschaft. Das helle Licht um ihn herum blendete ihn, auch wenn ihn nichts direkt berührte schmerzte es. Die Agonie die er empfand gipfelte schon ins schier Unerträgliche, bis er wieder von der warmen, wohltuenden Dunkelheit umfangen. Doch diese ihm so vertraute Dunkelheit wurde begleitet; einige silberne, dünne Streifen mischten sich ins Dunkle. Zuerst wirkte es als ob die Dunkelheit versuchte das Silberne zu verdrängen, doch dann wurde das Silber stärker und Harry wurde von beidem gleichwertig umhüllt. Am nächsten Morgen konnte er sich noch grob erinnern was geschehen ist. Was seine Verwirrung über diesen Traum nicht schmälerte. Die Träume von Anfang des Sommers hatten ihn schon beschäftigt, aber das war seltsam. An einem ruhigen Abend hatte er mit Severus darüber gesprochen. Der vermutete dass diese Träume zum Teil durch seine Verbindung zu Voldemort und natürlich auch durch die aktuellen Ereignisse zustande kamen. Aber was sollte das denn jetzt? Voldemort war jetzt doch nicht mehr als ein 16Jähriger Schüler. Welche Bedrohung sollte das nun sein. Er wurde nicht schlau daraus. Leider blieb ihm keine Zeit mehr länger im Bett zu liegen und darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt hieß es Aufstehen, fertig machen, Frühstücken und dann auf zum Unterricht. Noch ehe er den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, war der Traum und seine Gedanken dazu schon wieder vergessen.

Die ersten zwei Wochen zurück in der Schule vergingen recht ereignislos. Allerdings hatte Harry neben seiner Schularbeit auch noch zu tun Ron von Draco fern zu halten. Ihm war zwar klar dass Ron nicht aus purer Streitlust mit Draco stritt, aber Ron ließ kaum eine Gelegenheit aus um sich über Draco aufzuregen und so ähnlich ging es umgekehrt. Allerdings bewies Draco mehr Selbstbeherrschung in der Sache.

Genau darüber sprachen sie auch an einem Donnerstagabend in Wohnzimmer von Severus Räumen.

„Du kannst sicher sein dass ich es nicht darauf anlege mich mit Weasley zu streiten. Aber wenn er mich zu sehr nervt, muss er nun mal mit Gegenwehr rechnen. Irgendwann platzt auch mir mal der Kragen." Mit einem Grinsen fügte er noch hinzu: „Seid du mir allerdings als Rivale und Konkurrent verloren gegangen bist muss ich mir aber doch was anderes suchen."

„Hä? Jetzt sag bloß nicht du willst diesen Zustand wieder zurück?"

„Nein. Niveau-mäßig ist er im Gegensatz zu dir keine Herausforderung. Aber da ich dich ja nicht mehr ärgern will brauche ich einen anderen Ausgleich. Und da Weasley sich so schön leicht aufregen lässt ist er eben mein neues Ziel."

„Aber übertreib es nicht, okay?"

„Übertreib DU nicht; du weist dass ich bei Weasley nicht viel machen muss um ihn zur Weisglut zu bringen."

„Ihr zwei tätet gut daran nicht nur über Mr. Weasley zu sprechen, sondern eure Hausaufgaben zu beenden."

Die Worte von Severus holten sie ganz unvermittelt aus ihrem Gespräch.

„Ja," antworteten die zwei und begannen wieder aufgeregt in ihren Papieren zu wühlen.

´Und keine telepathischen Gespräche. Macht lieber eure Arbeit!` hörten beide noch zusätzlich in ihren Köpfen.

Als Harry und Draco gerade dabei waren ihre Sachen einzupacken sprach Severus Harry an:" Harry hast du dich eigentlich schon um deine Aufgabe bezüglich Mr. Serpentine gekümmert?"

„Oh!. .. Ähmm Nein. Ich dachte da hätte ich noch ein bisschen Zeit. ….Aber ich kann damit ja Morgen schon anfangen. Schließlich müssen wir ja dazu auch unsere Berichte schreiben und sie ans Ministerium schicken."

"So habe ich mir das vorgestellt. Gut, dann macht euch jetzt auf zurück in eure Gemeinschaftsräume. Wir sehen uns Morgen. Gute Nacht." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete Severus seine Söhne für den Abend.

Mit einem kurzen Grußwort verabschiedeten sie sich und verließen die Räume.

Severus setzte wieder auf sein Sofa und nahm das Magazin wieder auf in dem er gelesen hatte. Weder die Bilder noch den Text konnte er bewusst sehen. Zu viele Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf. Die Sache mit der Erinnerungsübertragung gefiel ihm nicht so Recht. Es war Verständlich dass das hohe Gericht einen Schuldigen für Voldemorts Verbrechen brauchte und suchte, aber wo sollte man die Grenze ziehen zwischen einem Verbrecher und Massenmörder der für seine Taten Haftbar gemacht wird und einem Sechzehnjährigen der zwar theoretisch der Täter ist, aber keinerlei Erinnerungen hat von dem was „Er" getan hatte. Oder Wo zieht man dann die Grenze von einem ebenfalls 16jährigen, der nur ein normales Leben führen will zu dem Helden und Retter der Zauberergesellschaft? Einem Jungen, der sich wie in einer sich selbst erfüllenden Prophezeiung sich seines (ehemaligen) Feindes annimmt, um ihm zu zeigen dass er ein Verbrecher ist der bestraft gehört. Severus wusste nicht so Recht was er daraus machen sollte. Er beschloss fürs erst die Zeit abzuwarten und genau im Auge zu behalten was geschieht. Sollte es nötig sein würde er eingreifen. Es galt nur die Richtige Strategie zu wählen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry ungewöhnlich früh wach. Er konnte nicht weiterschlafen. Etwas trieb ihn um. Auch wenn er seinen Finger noch nicht drauflegen konnte was es war. Nach einigen Minuten, die er sich in seinem Bett noch umher wälzte beschloss er dass es ja doch keinen Zweck hätte und so stand er auf. Die anderen in dem Schlafsaal schliefen noch. Rons Schnarchen übertönte mal wieder alles. Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen darüber nicht verkneifen.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt als er frisch geduscht und fast fertig angezogen in dem Schlafsaal kam waren die anderen auch wach - mehr oder weniger. Neville grüßte ihn schon mit einem munteren „ Guten Morgen, Harry" wobei Ron nur ein genuscheltes „Moin…bissu scho Wach? So früh?...arrrgh…" entgegenbrachte.

In der großen Halle war es schon wieder laut und ziemlich voll. Die Plätze, die Harry und seine Freunde am Gryffindortisch bekamen waren ziemlich nah am Haupteingang zur großen Halle.

Am hinteren Ende konnte er Draco zwar nicht sehen, aber spüren dass er da war. Wie jeden Morgen grüßte er ihn telepathisch. Das war, so fanden beide, das einfachste um Kontakt zu halten. Zumal Gryffindor und Slytherin in diesem Jahr nicht so viele Stunden zusammen hatten wie in den Jahren zuvor.

Als sich Harry gerade über die Reste seines Frühstückes hermachen wollte, schaute er kurz auf und sah hinter dem Slytherintisch jemanden zum Hallenausgang laufen. Es war Serpentine. Für einen Augenblick wusste Harry nicht so recht was er tun sollte. Dann entschied er sich dafür Serpentine abzufangen. Er stand auf und eilte zum Ende der Halle.

„Serpentine. Hey, Serpentine. Warte mal" rief er dem anderen Jungen nach. Der drehte sich leicht verwundert um sagte aber nichts. „Gut das ich dich erwischt habe. Ich wollte mit der Reden."

„Ja; um was geht es?"

„Um die Erinnerungen. Du musst sie sehen und wir müssen unsere Berichte dazu schreiben. Darum wollte ich dich Fragen ob du heute oder morgen Abend Zeit hast?"

„Ich habe heute Zeit. Wann und wo sollen Wir uns treffen?"

„ Nach dem Abendessen. Vor den Quartieren von Professor Snape."

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend da."

„Ja, bis dann."

Harry drehte sich um und ging in die große Halle zurück. Was er bemerkte war dass dieses seltsame umtriebige Gefühl sich wieder meldete. Doch Harry hatte Glück, dank seines reichhaltigen Stundenplans konnte er dieses Gefühl in die hinterste Ecke seines Kopfes verdrängen. Erst als er sich nach dem Abendessen von seinen Freunden verabschiedete meldete es sich wieder.

Serpentine stand schon vor dem Portrtait welches den Eingang zu Severus Quartieren markierte und wartet auf Harry.

„Hi," sagte dieser kurz als er dem anderen Jungen entgegen kam.

Serpentine nickte nur und trat einen Schritt beiseite damit Harry das Passwort zuflüstern konnte. „Komm rein. Ich werde noch schnell eine Nachricht schreiben dass du bei uns die Erinnerungen bekommst"

Harry fühlte sich bei der ganzen Sache gar nicht wohl. Es war nicht mal so sehr dieses seltsame Gefühl, das ihn den ganzen Tag schon beschäftigte, sondern die Sache mit den Erinnerungen an sich. Er hoffte nur dass es so funktionieren würde wie es die Heiler gesagt hatten. Nachdem er seine Nachricht geschrieben hatte bat er Serpentine ihm zu folgen. Die beiden Jungs betraten Harrys Zimmer, aber keiner wusste so Recht wie er sich als nächstes Verhalten sollte.

Dann sprach Serpentine: „ Also wenn ich das richtig verstanden hatte müssen wir uns ziemlich nah gegenüber setzen. Und ich muss versuchen in deinen Geist einzutreten. Die Erinnerungen müssten dann einfach zu mir kommen."

Harrys entspannte sich nun etwas. Natürlich wurde ihm die Prozedur auch erklärt, aber er hatte nicht mehr zusammenbekommen wie es tatsächlich funktionieren sollte.

„Ok. Ich denke dann wird es das Beste sein wenn Wir uns auf mein Bett setzen und es dann… einfach Probieren."

Beide setzten sich im Schneidersitz auf Harrys Bett. Augen zu einander gerichtet. Sie schlossen ihre Augen und Harry konzentrierte sich ob er Serpentines Geist wahrnehmen konnte. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken fühlte Harry etwas; eine Präsens in seinem Kopf, die eindeutig nicht seine eigene war. Das musste Serpentine sein. Jetzt konnte er auch dieses Prickeln in seinem Hinterkopf spüren. Dasselbe was er auch gespürt hatte als er den verwandelten Voldemort berührt hatte. Mit Sicherheit flossen jetzt die Erinnerungen zu Serpentine zurück. Solange er das Prickeln spürte wusste Harry dass die Verbindung bestand. Leider begann das Prickeln stärker zu werden, es begann zu ziehen und allmählich wuchs ein leichter Schmerz daraus. Aber loslassen wollte Harry noch nicht. Er hielt die Verbindung, auch wenn es schmerzte. Doch plötzlich wurde die Verbindung von außen abgebrochen. Der Schmerz war mit einem Mal weg und als er die Augen öffnete sah er in Serpentines weißes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen und er öffnete den Mund als wollt er etwas sagen, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder.

Sofort fragte Harry : "Geht es dir gut? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Ich… mir geht es gut. Ich fürchte nur ich werde mir ein Denkarium besorgen müssen. Die Erinnerung meines früheren Selbst sind nicht immer angenehm. Ich hatte mir zwar eine große Zukunft erhofft. Aber das war nicht ganz dass was ich mir vorgestellt hatte." Es war als sprach, oder eher flüsterte, er die letzten drei Sätze mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.

Serpentine hatte sich anscheinend schnell wieder gefasst. „Am besten ich gehe jetzt wieder. Wir können wenn es dir Recht ist am nächsten Freitag weiter machen."

Er nickte Harry noch kurz zu und verließ dann den Raum. Für einen Augenblick war Harry maßlos Verwirrt. Seine Uhr sagte ihm dass nicht mehr als 10 Minuten vergangen waren seit sie herein gekommen waren. Die Schmerzen, die er gehabt hatte, waren weg - aber warum hatte er sie überhaupt? Der Gesichtsausdruck von Serpentine war auch ungewöhnlich. Dass er so bleich geworden war und so plötzlich gegangen war. Harry beschloss später darüber nachzudenken. Jetzt hatte er noch genug Zeit und konnte er sich anderen Dingen widmen.

Während dessen rannte Serpentine aus den Räumen des Tränkemeisters raus. Die Erinnerungen, die Serpentine aufgenommen hatte, begannen im Jahr 1943. Ein Jahr bevor er Hogwarts verlassen sollte. All die Ereignisse die sein Leben veränderten, die erste Arbeit, die ersten Morde die er begangen hatte und die ersten Versuche mehr Leute um sich zu scharen und Anhänger zu gewinnen. ´Das kann doch nicht Wahr sein´ dachte er bei sich. ´Was ist nur mit mir geschehen? Warum bin ich so erschrocken über meine Taten? Es sieht so aus als war alles bis ins Detail hinein geplant. Es hat alles Funktioniert und dennoch bin ich gescheitert! Ergo muss etwas mit mir geschehen sein als ich in meinen jetzigen Zustand versetzt wurde. Dem werde ich noch auf den Grund gehen. Und dann noch das: Es ist zwar nichts Ungewöhnliches dass ich die Gedanken anderer lesen kann, aber bisher waren das nur Ahnungen, undeutliche, verschwommene Bilder - aber bei Harry sind sie klar und deutlich. Sogar meine Reaktionen haben sich verändert….. Hmm Ich werde mir später darüber Gedanken machen. Jetzt gilt es mir zu überlegen wie es weitergehen soll und was ich aus meinen Erinnerungen lernen kann´ Mit eiligen Schritten ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und begab sich unbemerkt von allen anderen in seien Schlafsaal um über die Erinnerungen, die er bekommen hatte, nachzudenken.

Nicht lange danach saß Harry im Wohnzimmer und machte seine Hausaufgaben als Severus mit Draco durch die Verbindungstür zum Slytherin - Gemeinschaftsraum kamen. Er sah von seiner Arbeit auf und grüßte die zwei.

„Hallo Severus. Hi Draco."

„Guten Abend. Dass du deine Hausaufgaben machst finde ich gut. Aber wolltest du dich nicht heute mit Mr. Serpentine treffen?"

„Das habe ich auch. Nur das ganze ging schneller als ich gedacht hatte. War aber auch ganz gut so. Das hat zum Ende hin ganz schön wehgetan."

„Das hat wehgetan? In wie fern? Ich hoffe doch dass der Schmerz wieder nachgelassen hat."

„Naja, ich hab dir doch erzählt dass ich ein Prickeln gespürt habe als sich die Erinnerungen in meinem Kopf eingenistet hatten. Tja und dieses Gefühl ist dann zu einem ziehenden Schmerz geworden. Aber mir geht es wieder gut," versicherte er. „ Es hat sofort aufgehört als die Verbindung getrennt wurde."

„Und was ist mit Serpentine? Ist dem nicht passiert?" kam es dann von Draco.

„Ich bin nicht ganz sicher. Er war ganz bleich geworden und ist dann schnurstracks rausgegangen. Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber ich glaube zu sehen was er getan hat, obwohl er es nicht getan hat, würde wohl jeden Verwirren …"

Gedankenvoll schaute Harry nun kurz auf seine Bücher und faltete seine Arme um seinen Körper. Gerade war ihm das alles ein wenig zu viel geworden. Seine Nervosität, die Schmerzen, Serpentines Gesichtsausdruck…

„Am besten du belässt es erst mal dabei. Es bringt nichts dir jetzt den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen." sagte Draco. Dann setzte er sich zu ihm. „Pass auf, wir machen jetzt unsere Hausaufgaben fertig und spielen dann eine Runde Schach, ok?"

Jetzt melde sich auch Severus wieder zu Wort: „Harry, ich denke Draco hat Recht. Ruh dich aus. Am besten ich braue dir für das nächste Mal ein Schmerzmittel und wir beobachten wie sich das ganze Entwickelt. Je nachdem wie es weitergeht können wir uns auch mal zu dritt oder sogar zu viert hinsetzten und besprechen was wir wegen der Schmerzen und vielleicht auch wegen der Erinnerungen selbst tun können."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen**

Harrys Nervosität nahm zu. Es war Donnerstag; morgen würde er sich wieder mit Serpentine treffen. Er konnte nicht behaupten das es wegen der zu erwartenden Schmerzen war das er so ruhelos wurde. Aber er konnte auch nicht erklären was es sonst mit diesem kribbligen Gefühl auf sich hatte.

Am darauf folgenden Freitag war Harry besser auf die Übertragung vorbereitet . Severus hatte ihm einen Schmerzmittel gegeben von dem er die Hälfte vor der Übertagung und die andere Hälfte danach nehmen sollte. Draco beschloss auch an diesem Abend zu Hause zu bleiben um da zu sein wenn Harry fertig war. Für den Fall das es schlimmer wäre als beim letzten Mal. Wieder saßen sich Harry und Tom Serpentine gegenüber. Wieder konzentrierten sich beide bis sie die Präsens des anderen in ihrem Kopf fühlen konnten. Auch dieses Mal begann es in Harrys Kopf zu Kribbeln. Doch dieses Mal hielten sich die Schmerzen in Grenzen. Seinem Gegenüber wurden wieder Erinnerungen von den Jahren gezeigt in denen er zwar schon eine große Schar Anhänger um sich gesammelt hatte aber immer noch nach Hogwarts zurück wollte. Das Wichtigste war allerdings das er bis dahin noch nicht richtig zu Voldemort geworden war. Auch wenn er sich bereits so nannte.

Ihre „Sitzung" beendeten sie nach nur fünf Minuten. Auf Anraten von Severus hatte Harry extra eine Uhr aufgestellt, die ihnen per klingeln sagen sollte wann die Zeit um sei. Er meinte ::"Geht das Übertragen langsam an. Möglicherweise ist es deshalb so unangenehm geworden weil ihr es übertrieben habt."

Nachdem Serpentine wieder gegangen war, wirkte Harry auf Draco zwar nicht so zermürbt wie in der Vergangenen Woche aber doch Nachdenklich. Draco beschloss darauf ein Auge zu werfen. Er hatte so ein Gefühl dass noch einiges auf sie zukommen würde. Es müsste sich nur erweisen ob es gut oder schlecht ist.

`Hey, wie geht es Dir, du wirkst niedergeschlagen.´ `Mir fehlt nichts´ gab Harry gedanklich zurück. `Schlecht Lügen kannst du auch gut.´ erwiderte Draco. ´Ich sehe doch das etwas deine Gedanken im Griff hat. Du kannst es mir ruhig sagen. Du weißt doch selbst das es hilft darüber zu reden. Du selbst hast mich das gelehrt.´ ´Du hast ja Recht. Nur kann ich selbst nicht so Wirklich sagen warum ich heute wieder so bin. Fast die ganze Woche über ging es mir gut doch seit gestern bin ich zuerst Nervös, und nach der Sitzung bin ich Matsch - um es mal bildlich auszudrücken. Ich fühle mich dann irgendwie…leer.` Darauf wusste Draco auch nicht mehr viel gescheites dazu zu sagen.

Einige Tage später saß Harry mit Ron und Hermine in der Bibliothek. Sie mussten an Referaten für gleich mehrere Fächer arbeiten. Einmal für Astronomie, Herbology(dt. Übersetzung?) und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Ohne großen Erfolg versuchte Harry sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken schweiften ständig ab. Er war auch die letzten Tage nicht ganz zur Ruhe gekommen. Nur fand er keine Erklärung dafür. „Harry was ist mit dir los? Du siehst müde aus." Stellte Hermine fest. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen." „Wenn das so ist…" Kopfschüttelnd wühlte Hermine darauf hin, beschäftigt, in ihren Unterlagen. Sie wusste ja dass Harry früher oder später sagen würde falls irgendetwas wäre. Gerade versuchte Harry wieder seinen Text aufs Pergament zu kritzeln als Draco um die Ecke kam. „Wen haben wir denn da, Granger und meinen kleinen Bruder. Ach und Weasley. An was arbeitet ihr, Hausaufgaben oder Referate." „Referate, willst du etwa sagen du bist schon fertig?" fragte Hermine erstaunt. „Um es ganz ehrlich zu sagen, Granger - bis auf die Hausaufgaben, die ich heute Abend mache; Ja ich bin schon fertig." „Wirklich? Wie hast du das geschafft? Wir sitzen hier eine gefühlte Ewigkeit und ich habe vor allem mit dem Referat für Professor Sprout Schwierigkeiten. Ich komme einfach nicht auf einen Gescheiten Konsens." Was Draco wohl selbst kaum für möglich hielt, war das er sich einen Stuhl heran zog und sich zwischen Hermine und Harry setzte. „Sie mal, in einer unserer Aufgaben heißt es das wir die Magischen Fähigkeiten der Pflanzen erklären und weitere Anwendungen finden sollen. Hast du dir schon mal überlegt das einzelne Pflanzen nicht nur für Zaubertränke zu nutzen sind sondern auch für Zaubersprüche oder Tranfigurationen?" „Du liebe Güte! Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht so nachgedacht. Meinst du es ist möglich die Wirkung von Mandragora zur Verstärkung auf Bannkreise zu verwenden?" Kurz dachte Draco über die Frage nach. „Ich bin nicht Hundert Prozent sicher aber machbar wäre es. Komm kurz mit ich glaube ich weiß in welchem Buch wir was dazu finden können." Kurzentschlossen stand Hermine auf und eilte hinter Draco her. Harry konnte nicht anders als vor sich hin zu schmunzeln. Wie sehr sich die Dinge doch ändern konnten, wenn es keinen Voldemort mehr gibt. Bei einem blick auf Ron hingegen, dachte er ´Oder auch nicht. Ich hoffe nur das sich Ron wieder beruhigt bis Draco und Hermine wieder hier sind. ´ Rons Ohren waren Feuerrot. Sein Blick starr und seine Lippen waren schmal wie ein Strich. Um es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen das Harry Rons zustand bemerkt hatte sah er sich kurz nach all den anderen Schülern um. Auf einmal viel er ihm auf. Tom Serpentine, der einsam an einem Schreibpult saß und eifrig auf sein Pergament schrieb. Völlig unerwartet sah dieser auf.- direkt zu Harry. Dieser musste sich zwingen seinen eigenen Blick wieder abzuwenden. Auf einmal wurde er ganz geschäftig, legte seine Bücher und Pergamente wieder zurecht und schrieb wieder weiter. Tom hingegen kam nicht umhin zu bemerken dass sich Harry wegen seiner Freunde Sorgen machte, und dass er hoffte das sich Ron und Draco nicht in die Wolle bekamen. Er konnte spüren dass Harry nicht genau wusste wie er Reagieren sollte, käme es dazu. `Schon eigenartig das sich jemand so viele Gedanken macht. Aber heißt das nicht auch dass er seine Freunde liebt? ´ solche und ähnliche Gedanken kreisten nun in Serpentines Geist.

Jetzt kamen auch Draco und Hermine aus einem der hinteren Gänge wieder. Sie waren schwer Vertieft in eine Abhandlung über die Auswirkung von Pflanzenkräften auf Zaubersprüche und Umwandlungsformeln. Dieser innigliche Anblick war es der Ron zu Weißglut trieb. Zum Glück bemerkte Harry dies sofort und richtete Selbst das Wort an Ron. Inzwischen waren die zwei anderen wieder am Tisch angekommen. „Danke Draco für deine Hilfe. Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass du so viel über Pflanzen und Zaubersprüche weist." Sie sagte das während sie begann all ihre Unterlagen zusammenzupacken. „Ich werde sofort Professor Flitwick fragen ob er mir noch weiter Bücher und Lernübungen empfehlen kann. Tut mir leid Jungs, ich mache mich gleich auf den Weg. Wir können ja später im Gemeinschaftsraum noch einmal an den Referaten arbeiten." Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen wuselte sie auch davon. Doch leider gab es auch für Ron hier kein Halten mehr. „Ok, ich werde dann auch mal wieder …" „Du gehst nirgendwo hin Malfoy!" unterbrach Ron ihn barsch. „Kannst du mir mal sagen was das sollte? Willst du uns unserer Arbeit noch schwerer machen mit dem ganzen Mist von eben? Wir waren eben dabei das ganze ganz gut ohne dich zu Regeln. Was hängst du dich da überhaupt rein? Draco hob abwehrend die Hände. „Jetzt mach mal Halblang, Weasley. Ich hab lediglich Granger weiter geholfen. Falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, hat sie mich dazu gefragt nicht umgekehrt." „Jungs ," kam es da von Harry," könnt ihr nicht später streiten? Hier versuchen auch noch andere zu arbeiten." Aber weder Ron noch Draco schienen ihn zu hören. Beide waren nur noch auf einander Fixiert. Und bei dem jeweils anderen etwas zu finden womit man ihn Beleidigen konnte. "Hört endlich auf. Wir bekommen noch Bibliotheksverbot wenn ihr weiter macht." Harry versuchte zwischen die beiden zu gehen und sie abzulenken doch auch das gelang ihm nicht. Bei seinem Versuch sich zwischen die beiden zu stellen wurde er unsanft von einem der beiden aus dem Weg gestoßen.

Von seinem Pult aus konnte Serpentine genau sehen das Madam Pince auf den Krach in diesem Gang aufmerksam geworden war. Er konnte ahnen dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis die Bibliothekarin herüber kommen würde und alle drei für den Rest der Woche nachsitzen ließ. Wieder schaute er zu dem Streit rüber, als er etwas sah was er nicht erwarte hätte. Ganz zu seinem Erstaunen (unbemerkt von den anderen beiden) sah er das Harrys Kopf auf seine Brust gesunken war. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen. Als er sie wieder öffnete waren sie Blutrot. Was er sagte war nicht laut im eigentlichen Sinne, dennoch erschallte es in Rons und Dracos Kopf, wohl auch in dem der meisten anderen in der Nähe:" _Hört sofort auf zu streiten. Wenn ich euch noch einmal mit diesem unwürdigen Zustand erwische, werdet ihr__ beide schwere Konsequenzen zu tragen haben." _Schwer Atmend stand Harry nun vor ihnen. Eine Unheimliche und dunkle Aura umgab ihn. Zutiefst schockiert sahen die beiden Streitenden zu Harry. Wenn sie es nicht eben selbst gehört hätten würden sie es nicht glauben. Einen Augenblick später viel Harry bewusstlos um. Zwei arme fingen ihn auf und ließen ihn vorsichtig auf den Boden rutschen „Steht nicht da rum. Geht zum Krankenflügel und sagt Bescheid was ihm passiert ist. Und meldet es bei Professor Snape. Ich überwache ihn so lange" Ohne weiter zu fragen stoben Draco und Ron in zwei Richtungen davon und ließen Harry in der Obhut Tom Serpentines zurück. Dieser verwandelte einen der Stühle in eine Bahre und ließ Harry darauf zum Krankenflügel schweben.

Als Harry wieder erwachte fand er sich an dem Ort in Hogwarts wieder, den er am wenigsten leiden konnte: im Krankenflügel. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah seinen Vater und seinen Bruder neben ihm sitzen. Ohne weiteres setzte er sich auf und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er hörte Severus sagen: „Wie geht es dir? Madam Pomfrey sagte zwar das sie bei ihrer Untersuchung nichts finden konnte aber ich wüsste schon gerne wie du dich fühlst." „ Soweit gut. Nur ein wenig Müde. Was ist überhaupt passiert? Warum bin ich schon wieder hier?" „Erinnerst du dich nicht was in der Bibliothek geschehen ist?" „Nicht genau, ich weis noch das Ron mit dir Streit angefangen hat und dann...hmm.. da bin ich nicht mehr sicher. Als ich zwischen euch gehen wollte habt ihr mich geschubst. War es das? Bin ich etwa umgefallen und habe mir den Kopf angeschlagen?" „Nicht ganz´" sagte Draco, ihm stieg dabei die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. „Du bist zwar zwischen uns gegangen und du wurdest auch aus dem Weg befördert aber gefallen bist du da noch nicht. Ich denke ihr erzähle dir den Teil von dem Streit bis jetzt." Draco erzählte kurz was weiter geschehen war. Harry konnte dem ganzen nur mit Ungläubigkeit folgen. „Was Serpentine hat mich hergebracht? Und du und Ron ihr habt wie selbstverständlich auf das gehört was er gesagt hat?" Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Nicht nur das mit seiner Stimme und dem was er gesagt haben soll sondern auch das sein Bruder und sein bester Freund, auf einmal ihren Streit beilegen um auf Harrys ehemaligen Erzfeind zu hören. Das musst er erstmal verdauen! Er ließ sich gerade in die Kissen zurück sinken als Madam Pomfrey herein kam. „ Ah Mr. Snape, wie ich sehe sind Sie wieder erwacht. Meine Diagnosezauber haben keine Auffälligkeiten gezeigt. Sie können also aufstehen und wieder gehen." Kaum das sie dies gesagt hatte verabschiedeten sich die Drei auch schon. Harry stand auf, zog seine Schuhe und seinen Umhang wieder an und folgte Severus der sich schon zur Tür begeben hatte. „Am besten ihr kommt heute beide mit mir in die Kerker. Nach einem solchen Tag müsst ist es mir lieber euch beide in meiner nähe zu wissen. Harry ich werde Professor McGonagall Bescheid geben das heute Nacht bei mir hatten gerade den Raum verlassen und die Tür war hinter ihnen zugefallen, da kam ihnen Tom Serpentine entgegen. "Guten Tag Professor Snape, " Grüßte er höflich. „Ich würde mit Harry gerne kurz unter vier Augen sprechen. Ist das Möglich?" Sowohl Severus als auch Draco sahen Harry fragend an. Draco allerdings stellte gedanklich noch an ´Ist das auch wirklich Ok für dich? ´ Dieser Nickte ihnen zu. „Das geht schon klar. Es dauert bestimmt nicht lange." „Ich würde vorschlagen ihr zwei folgt uns dann einfach in einigem Abstand. Draco du und ich, reden bis dein Bruder wieder da ist, über die Notwendigkeit mit einem anderen Schüler, speziell mit Mr. Weasley zu streiten. " sagte Severus ehe er sich wieder auf den Weg machte. Der blonde äußerte sich nicht dazu, atmete nur tief ein und aus und folgte seinem Ziehvater.

„ Ich nehme an dir hat man gesagt was passiert ist?" „Ja – Danke." Auf Harrys Aussage ging Serpentine gar nicht erst ein, sondern er sprach einfach weiter. „Es gibt da noch etwas was ich dir sagen muss. Ich hatte da schon eine Weile darüber nachgedacht und finde es ist nur Fair wenn du es weist." Harry schaute sein Gegenüber leicht verwundert an dann meinte er: „Ok, gut, um was geht es?". „Ich kann deine Gedanken lesen." „Wie? ….Du kannst meine Gedanken lesen?" Obwohl Harry überrascht war kam ihm auch schon der Gedanke dass das gar nicht so ungewöhnlich sein muss. Schließlich hatte er zu Voldemort auch eine ähnliche Verbindung. Er konnte seine Gedanken sehen und umgekehrt war es genauso. Wie sonst hätte dieses Desaster im Ministerium stattfinden können?

„Diese Fähigkeit hatte ich so gesehen schon immer. Nur als Kind war ich mir dessen nicht bewusst. Meist habe ich auch nur leicht verschwommene Bilder wahrgenommen und kaum etwas gehört. Nur bei dir ist es anders. Ich habe bemerkt das ich, wenn du sehr aufgeregt bist oder voll von Gefühlen, ganz klare und deutliche Bilder sehen kann. Selbst einen deine Inneren Dialog kann ich hören. Keine Sorge!" sagte er schnell, um Harry das Wort abzuschneiden ehe er es sagen konnte. „ Ich kann das nur wenn wir recht nah bei einander stehen. Für gewöhnlich versuche ich solche Dinge auch zu vermeiden." Harry hatte immer noch nicht entschieden was er darüber denken sollte. Einerseits wusste er das Voldemort das konnte. Andererseits hätte er nicht bedacht das Serpentine dazu auch in der Lage war. Am meisten aber fühlt er sich überrascht dass er ihm das anvertraute. Vieles was Serpentine sagte wirkte sehr persönlic . Von dem was Harry über Voldemort wusste, auch über Tom Riddle, blieb Harry nichts anderes als zu als zu mutmassen das sich Tom verändert hatte, und das wohl zum besseren. Dann meldete sich dieses nervöse kribbeln wieder für einen Augenblick doch dass versuchte Harry zu Ignorieren. Was ihm weitgehend gelang.

„Weist du," begann er; „Ich danke dir, das du mir das gesagt hast. Aber ich denke du Verstehst wenn ich dir dazu noch nichts weiter sagen werde. Lass mich mal darüber nachdenken." „"Gut, wie gesagt. Es scheint mir nur Fair zu sein." Mit einem fast neutralen Gesichtsausdruck fragte er noch:" Sollen wir am Freitag weiter machen?" „Ähm...Ja.. ich glaube schon. Zur üblichen Zeit dann bei mir." Harry drehte sich danach von dem Slytherin weg und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Das er sein nervöses Kribbeln Ignoriert hatte forderte nun das er rot wurde als er die ganzen Ereignisse rund um den heutigen Tag und um Tom Serpentine noch einmal durch ging. Was soll das denn? Schlimm genug das er sich so eigenartig fühlte wenn es Freitag war, musste das jetzt auch sein? Harry war dankbar dafür das er heute in seinem Zimmer schlafen konnte. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust mehr auf seine Haus- und - Klassenkameraden. Genauso wenig auf Ron der an dem Desaster mit Schuld war. Nein, heute wollte er nur noch seine Ruhe.


	5. Chapter 5

Schach und Duelle

An diesem Freitag kam Harry etwas zu spät vom Abendessen. In den letzten Tagen hatte sich Harry mit Ron wieder ausgesprochen und ausgesöhnt. Bei seiner Unterhaltung über Quidditch und das erste Spiel der Saison hatte er seine Zeit vergammelt. Serpentine stand schon vor dem Eingang zu Snapes Privaträumen.

„Entschuldige das ich mich verspätet habe. Ich hab mich beim Essen verquatscht."

Serpentine nickt nur kurz.

Beide betraten wieder die Wohnung und gingen gleich in Harrys Zimmer. Wieder nahmen beide ihre Meditative Haltung ein und ohne ein Wort zu wechseln begannen sie mit der Übertagung.

Tom hatte sich inzwischen daran „gewöhnt" die Erinnerungen seines früheren Selbts zu sehen. Leider sollte dieses Mal noch furchtbarere Bilder als das letzte Mal erscheinen. In der vergangenen Woche hatte er einen nur sehr kurzen Zeitraum gesehen - in dem aber unglaublich viel passiert war. Nicht nur die Verwandlung seines Früheren selbst, von Tom Riddle zu Lord Voldemort, sondern, all die Quälereien von Muggeln, Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern, er sah Intriegen, Freundesverrat und zwielichtige Verhandlungen mit allerhand Personen die er zu rekrutieren wünschte. Die Erinnerungen die er nun erhielt zeigten ihm die blutigeren Seiten seiner Arbeit: er sah Morde, Massenmorde an allen die er zu Vernichten wünschte. Jeder der nicht auf seiner Seite war war gegen ihn. Keiner sollte es Wert sein das Licht der Sonne zu genießen wenn nicht Lord Voldemort seine Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hatte. Voldemort hatte nicht nur vor seine Macht über die Muggelwelt und die Zaubererwelt auszuweiten, er wollte sogar die Unter- Welt unterwerfen. Wenn er hätte beschreiben sollen wie sich die einzelnen Welten anordnetet werden sollten so hätte er gesagt dass sich zwar die Zaubererwelt ganz oben befinden sollte, aber Örtlich betrachtet war die Muggelwelt oben, die Zaubererwelt in der Mitte und die Unter- Welt, dem Namen schon nach, unten. Das beste Beispiel dafür war London. Aber auch in anderen großen Städten gab es ein Unter, ein Dazwischen, und ein Ober. Zu sehen und zu spüren dass dies alles nicht nur geschehen war, sondern auch sein eigenes Tun, ließ Serpentine erschauern. Nie hatte er so etwas wie Selbstverachtung gespürt, noch etwas was an so nah an Scham grenzte. Jetzt fühlte er das und diese Gefühle verwirrten ihn, es machte ihn unsicher so zu empfinden. Er empfand Erleichterung als die 5Minuten um waren und er aufblickte. Harry anzusehen, vermittelte ihm noch ein neues Gefühl: Sicherheit. Er wusste, fühlte das er hier Sicher war und das nichts was seine Gefühle im Vermittelten hier auf Unverständnis stoßen würde. Hier würde er nicht verletzt werden. Aber anscheinend wurde Harry verletzt. Harry hatte noch nicht die Augen geöffnet das sah Tom das Harry blass war und sein Gesicht klare Zeichen von Anstrengung zeigte. Im Gegensatz zu den letzten zwei Sitzungen griff Harry nun sofort zu seinem Schmerzstillenden Trank.

Hatte Harry weiterhin schmerzen? Wie konnte es sein das er immer noch darunter litt?

-Warte Mal! War das Sorge? Sorge um Harry?! Toms Gewohnheit, direkt nach der Sitzung zu gehen wollte ihm über seine Unsicherheit über seine Gefühle hinweg helfen. Niemand sollte ihn unsicher oder Verwirrt erleben. Er stand auf, und wollte sich gerade von Harry verabschieden als dieser : „Warte." sagte.

"Ja, was gibt es?"

„Hast du vielleicht noch etwas Zeit? Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht Lust hättest mit mir eine Runde Schach zu spielen?"

Für eine Sekunde war Tom überrascht. Er fing sich aber gleich, überlegte kurz und antwortete. "Sicher. Warum nicht?"

Gleich sprang Harry auf und holte sein Schachbrett aus dem Schrank " Kommst Du mit. Im Wohnzimmer lässt sich bequemer spielen."

Wortlos folgte Tom ihn. Sie setzten sich an den Wohnzimmertisch und begannen ihr Spiel. Zuerst sagten sie kaum ein Wort. Doch nach und nach begannen sie zögernd, nach und nach miteinander zu Reden. Erst nur über Dinge die kaum von Belang waren doch mit der Zeit und jedem Zug wurde das Gespräch intensiver.

Unterdessen war auch Draco wieder gekommen, dieser hatte sich nachdem er seinen Bruder und Serpentine begrüßt hatte sofort in sein Zimmer zurück gezogen. Harry sollte die Möglichkeit bekommen auch mal ungestört im mit jemanden Schach zu spielen. Und so wie er jetzt aussah schien ihm das Spiel auch gut zu tun. Vor allem wenn man bedachte das er, seid die Erinnerungen übertragen wurden, sehr unausgeglichen war. Zwar ging es ihm nicht mehr so jedes mal so schlecht wie zu Anfang doch irgendetwas machte ihn befangen.

In den nächsten Tagen, nach dem Schachspiel schien Harry zweigeteilt zu sein. Auf der einen Seite wirkte er müde, erschöpft, aber in jeder Hinsicht zufrieden mit sich und der Welt. Doch kam es immer wieder vor das er in manchen Momenten sehr energisch war, launisch und bisweilen sogar zickig. Selbst zu seinen Freunden. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen zeigten sich allerdings mehr beiläufig und nur dann wenn er sich vorher sehr angestrengt hatte. Doch diese Beobachtung war lediglich einem aufgefallen. Tom Serpentine, für ihn war es offensichtlich das mit Harry etwas nicht stimmte. Nur was war noch die Frage. Er beschloss das weiter zu beobachten.

Im Gegensatz zu Tom hatte Draco allerdings etwas anderes im Blick. Ihm war der wechselnde Zustand seines Bruders auch aufgefallen, aber er sah es weniger als eine Negativ- Erscheinungen, sondern als eine positive. Ihm gefiel zwar die Tatsache nicht das Harry immer so müde war, und laut Aussage von Granger abends immer länger auf blieb um zu lernen, aber er war sich sicher das es Harry gut tat dass er jetzt besser mit Serpentine zurechtkam. Ihm war klar dass diese Freundschaft erst in den Kinderschuhen steckte, doch schon in den Tagen nach dem Schachspiel wurden die zwei öfter in der Bibliothek zusammen gesehen. Obwohl es schon seltsam wirkte Tom am Tisch mit Harry, Hermine und Weasley zu sehen. Es kam aber auch vor das Harry und Tom gemeinsam durch die Gänge der Bibliothek streiften, hier und da anhielten, in Büchern stöberten und sich unterhielten.

„Harry," sprach Tom ihn an.

„Ja, was gibt es?" Harry war gerade in ein Buch vertieft und versuchte sich so viele Informationen wie Möglich aus dem Text zu ziehen

.„Ich hatte mir etwas überlegt; letzte Woche haben wir Freitags Schach gespielt. Was würdest du davon halten wenn wir statt dessen paar Übungen machen würden?"

Harry schaute jetzt Interessiert von seinem Buch auf. „Was für Übungen?"

Tom zögerte kurz. „Ich dachte an Verteidigungs- und Verwandlungszauber."

„Meinst du so etwas wie ein Übungsduell?"

„Ja."

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach. „Warum nicht, Ich werde das ganze mal mit Severus besprechen, aber ich denke das wird gehen. Ich hätte da auch schon den perfekten Ort zum Üben. Überlas das nur mir." Jetzt lächelte Harry und sein Gesicht zeigte so deutlich Freude über Toms Vorschlag das sein Strahlen sogar die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen überdeckten.

Tom hingegen wurde, wie schon neulich als er mit Harry sprach, sich wieder eines neuen Gefühls bewusst. Er konnte nicht genau definieren was es genau war, aber eine angenehme Wärme durchströmte ihn bei diesem Anblick und genau diese Wärme sammelte sich mitten in seinem Bauch. Tom beschloss daraufhin dass er nicht nur Harry sondern auch seine neuen Gefühle genauestens im Blick behalten würde.

Am Freitag Morgen waren Harry und seine Freunde auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Ihr erste Stunde sollte gleich beginnen, aber anscheinend hatte Professor McGonagal noch etwas vorzubereiten und die Schüler aus Gryffindor und Slytherin mussten vor der Tür warten.

Was danach geschah hatte keiner der Anwesenden erwartet und nur zwei von ihnen hatten alles von beginn an gesehen.

Es begann damit das Ron, Draco, Harry, Hermine und Tom zusammen mit anderen inmitten eines Schülerauflaufs standen. Zu viele Schüler standen in dem schmalen Gang und ebenfalls zu viele versuchten sich an ihnen Vorbei zu drängeln um ihren eigenen Unterricht zu erreichen. Ron, der begierig darauf war nicht ewig hier herum zu stehen und sich endlich in dem Klassensaal setzten zu können, wechselte unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. Ein Morgenmensch war Ron wirklich nicht und die Aussicht wenigstens sitzen, wenn schon nicht schlafen zu können, war wie Balsam für seine Schülerseele.

Draco, der gezwungener maßen neben ihm stand, machte dieses Gezappele nicht nur nervös sondern auch ungehalten. „Sag mal Weasley, kannst du nicht mit der Wackellei aufhören? Das nervt. Falls du es nicht mitbekommen hast: Professor McGonnagal wird die Tür nicht eher öffnen nur weil du nicht still halten kannst."

„Aber für dich doch genauso wenig, nur weil du steif bist wie ein Brett. Warum musst du überhaupt neben mir stehen?!"

„Weil ich nun mal hier her gedrängt wurde, du Blitzkurier. Außerdem ist sowieso nirgends sonnst Platz. Schau dich doch mal um: Granger steht hinter dir, daneben steht Harry und um uns herum stehen noch ein dutzend anderer Schüler."

„Als ob das ein Grund wär..."grummelte Ron dann.

„Pass mal auf Weasley, ich bin echt nicht in der Stimmung mir dein Gemaule so früh am Tag anzuhören. Komm ein anderes Mal wieder."

„Sagt mal könnt ihr zwei das nicht auf später verschieben?" meldete sich Hermine nun.

„Ja, seid einfach Still und belasst es dabei," fügte Harry hinzu.

„Genau Malfoy, lass es einfach."

„Du würdest aber auch weniger Mist bauen wenn du mal auf Hermine hören würdest. Sie kann dir bestimmt noch ein paar Lektionen in angemessenem Verhalten Mitschülern gegenüber beibringen."

„Noch ein Wort Malfoy und ich hex´ dich in die nächste Woche!" brachte Ron zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sein Gesicht hatte sich farblich wieder seinen Haaren angeglichen.

„Ganz ruhig, Weasley. Ich sage ja schon nichts mehr. …..Es ist ja auch nicht so als ob wir es von Dir nicht gewohnt wären."

„Draco!" erschallte es da hinter ihnen. Zu dumm das Draco das kaum gehört hatte. Denn schon einen Sekundenbruchteil später wurde er von einem „Levicorpus" von den Füssen gerissen. Er wurde aus der Schülermasse rausgetragen und schlug unsanft auf dem Boden des Ganges auf. Ehe er sich erheben konnte stand Ron schon mit erhobenen Zauberstab vor ihm.

Weder Harry noch Hermine konnten schnell genug von da weg wo sie standen, da sich ihre Klassenkameraden natürlich alle dem Spektakel zuwenden mussten was ihnen geboten wurde.

Inzwischen hatte Ron versucht Draco mit noch weiteren Hexereien zu belegen. Darunter war auch Gummibein- Zauber, Percificus totalus, und ein Zauber der Gliedmaßen in den „eingeschlafen"- Zustand versetzen konnte.

Schnell hatte der Angegriffene seine Zauberstab gegriffen und wehrte sich mit „Protego" . Als Draco es dann geschafft hatte sich wieder hinzustellen ging er im Kopf all die Zauber durch die er hier verwenden konnte um zu Kontern. Er entschied sich allerdings dagegen. Sein Abwehrzauber war dafür: „ Arachniata"

Sofort materialisierte sich eine riesige Spinne vor Ron.

Der gab nur noch ein Wimmern von sich. All die rote Farbe hatte sich nun aus seinem Gesicht verflüchtigt und er war aschfahl geworden.

Inzwischen hatten sich Hermine, Harry und Tom nach vorne gedrängt. Sie konnten sehen das Ron im Schnellzaubermodus agierte. Hermine warf einen Seitenblick auf Harry. Tom, der zur anderen Seite Harrys stand, tat das gleiche. Beide konnten sehen das Harrys Kopf auf seine Brust gesunken war. Dann öffnete er wieder die Augen, die Iris hatte sich wieder Rot verfärbt und sein Gesicht schien sich verändert zu haben. Es war nicht mehr so weich wie vorher. Nun war es hart und Harry war...nicht mehr der selbe?...

„_Ich hatte euch doch gesagt dass ich solch ein__ Verhalten nicht noch einmal sehen will. Glaubt ihr etwa ich scherze?"_

Mit einem Mal waren beide starr und wie gelähmt. Wie gebannt mussten sie der unwirklichen Stimme lauschen, die aus Harrys Mund zu ihnen getragen wurde.

„_Damit ihr lernt dass ich Ungehorsam nicht dulde werde ich euch eine Lektion erteilen. Das wird, so hoffe ich, dir Ronald Weasley zeigen wo dein Platz ist. Du Draco hast dich für deinen Stand angemessener Verhalten. Deine Strafe wird schonender sein. Cruci..." _

„**Was soll denn dieser ****Radau auf dem Gang**? Ich dachte hier warten Schüler der sechsten Klasse darauf ihren Unterricht beginnen zu können. Wenn ich mich nicht schwer täusche sind die meisten von Euch so gut wie volljährig. Ich denke es ist das beste wenn sie nun diese Kindereien hier draußen zurück lassen und sich im Klassensaal wieder ihrem tatsächlichen Alter entsprechend benehmen." Mit diesen Worten fegte Professor McGonagall wieder in Raum zurück.

Umhänge raschelten, Taschen wurden eilig weggetragen, und die Schüler flossen nur so in den Raum, dessen Tür nun endlich geöffnet war.

Draco, Ron, Hermine und Tom sahen Harry mit starren Augen an. Der sah sich ein verwirrt um und und bückte sich schon um seine Tasche aufzuheben die herunter gefallen war. Noch während dessen fragte er:" Was ist denn passiert, warum schaut ihr mich so an? Oder steht irgendetwas hinter mir?"

„Nein...ähm aber du bist schon wieder so seltsam gewesen; völlig ausgetickt." Das kam von Ron,

Hermine schien über Harrys verhalten zu schockiert zu sein um sich gescheit äußern zu können. „Weißt du, Harry, ich glaube nach dem Unterricht sollten wir zwei uns mal Unterhalten. Ich will mir nicht mehr Sorgen machen als nötig. Und vor allem will ich das erst mit dir bereden, bevor wir zu Severus gehen." meldete sich Draco.

„Ich will euch begleiten...Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht."

„Serpentine? Ich weiß nicht...Soll er mitkommen, Harry?"

„Ich weiß auch nicht..ähm, aber warum nicht?! Vielleicht ist es sogar gar nicht so schlecht wenn zwei dabei sind. Denn ich versteh im Moment gar nicht so richtig was eigentlich los ist." Er hielt für einen kurzen Moment inne :"Aber jetzt gehen wir am besten erst mal zum Unterricht nicht das uns McGonagall noch Punkte abzieht."

Im Nu hatte sich Harry umgedreht und ging in den Saal; er ließ die anderen vier perplex stehen.

Nach einer Lektüre von Professor McGonagall über das Drängeln in den Gängen und dass sich Schüler der sechsten Klasse besser zu benehmen wissen sollten verbrachten die Schüler eine mehr oder wenige langatmige Unterrichtsstunde.

Den Klassensaal verließen die fünf nun in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Während sich Hermine, Draco und Tom zu Aritmantik verabschiedeten konnten sich Harry und Ron in ihre Freistunde verabschieden. Doch vorher erinnerte Draco Harry daran das sie sich direkt nach der Schule treffen. Draußen vor dem Hauptportal.

Wieder im Gryffindorturm fragte Harry „Sag mal Ron, wie denkst du soll das mit dir und Draco weitergehen?"

„Wie meinst du das denn?"

„Schließlich hast du ihn angegriffen. Nein, du brauchst dich jetzt nicht aufzuregen. Ich weiß was ich gesehen habe. Und nur damit du es weist. Über das was sich Draco geleistet hat bin ich auch nicht begeistert. Aber der bekommt nachher noch sein Fett weg. Immerhin hat er schon vorhin darum gebeten das wir reden."

"Er nervt mich einfach... Schon neulich in der Bibliothek hat er mich schon zur Weißglut gebracht. Schon allein diese unterschwelligen Beleidigungen. Es ist jetzt schon mehr geworden als in den letzten Jahren. Ich hab´s echt satt!"

„Weist du Ron, ich denke wir müssen einen Weg finden wie ihr euch mal mit einander auseinandersetzten könnt ohne euch gegenseitig die Köpfe abzureißen. Wie wäre es wenn.." Harry trieb sich hierbei nachdenklich das Kinn, „nun...Ja! Wie wäre es mit einem Schachspiel. Ähm, aber mit Fragen. Was meinst du?"

„Was soll das denn bringen. Außerdem macht Malfoy das doch nie mit."

„Wenn ich mich ihn kümmere würdest du´s wenigstens mal versuchen? Ich denke mir die Spielregeln aus und dann schauen wir mal ob es so funktioniert."

„Ja Ok, wenn du meinst. Aber ich mache das nur für dich. Damit das mal klar ist."

„Was mich jetzt aber immer noch wurmt das ist dein seltsames Verhalten vorhin, bevor Professor McGonagall rausgekommen ist. Du warst wieder genauso seltsam wie neulich in der Bibliothek. Das war echt unheimlich. Ich meine deine Stimme war so anders und deine Augen haben Rot geglüht.

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Hatte ich ja vorhin schon gesagt. Aber ich bin froh dass ich dieses Mal nicht umgekippt bin... Naja vielleicht haben ja Draco und Severus eine Idee. Oder sogar Tom."

„Tom? Du meinst Serpentine?"

Jetzt hatte Harry gemerkt das er Serpentine beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Er konnte spüren das sein Gesicht warm wurde.

„Dir ist schon klar dass er mal Du-weist-schon-wer war."

„JA, er war es. Jetzt ist er es nicht mehr."

„Schon aber was ist wenn er wieder Böse wird?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein glaube ich das er die Chance bekommen sollte sein Leben nochmal neu zu leben. Warum wird er wohl sonnst nochmal 16 geworden sein?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das er was gutes im Schilde hat."

„Ron du reagierst auf ihn jetzt schon so wie auf Draco. Lass ihm Zeit. Er hat ja noch nichts verdächtiges oder gar schlechtes getan. Überlas Serpentine mir."

Damit war das Thema für Harry beendet.

„Lasst uns zum See gehen." sagte Draco als sich die drei am Nachmittag vor dem Hauptportal trafen. Draco und Harry gingen nebeneinander, Tom in Hörweite dahinter.

„Harry, ich bin nicht sicher wo genau ich anfangen soll. Kannst du mir beschreiben was heute Morgen passiert ist?"

Harry gab nochmal wieder was er gesehen und Gefühlt hatte bis Dracos Spinne erschienen war.

„Und du kannst dich an nichts erinnern was dazwischen passiert ist?"

Harry nickte.

„Wir hatten dir doch gesagt was dir in der Bibliothek passiert ist. Dasselbe war auch heute Morgen. Nur, ich hatte das Gefühl das es länger angehalten hat."

„Hmm schon seltsam. Aber weist du; Ron meinte heute das es genauso ungewöhnlich war das keiner von den umstehenden etwas gemerkt hatte."

„Ganz ungewöhnlich ist das nicht."

Beide, Harry und Draco, drehten sich zu Tom um.

„Wie meinst du das.?"

„Ich meine, das ich den „Muffliato"- Zauber benutzt hatte als ich gesehen habe das Harrys Augenfarbe sich verändert hatte."

„OH, ähmm...Danke."

Draco nickte anerkennend. "Was mein Fast- Duell mit Weasley angeht glaube ich ging das etwas zu schnell. Das wird kaumeiner Mitbekommen haben. So, Harry, ich habe in den letzten Stunden mal darüber nachgedacht was wir deshalb unternehmen sollen. Vielleicht sollten wir erst mal abwarten ob es nochmal vorkommt. Und unterdessen suchen wir in der Bibliothek ob wir nicht irgendetwas darüber finden können."

Bei dieser Aussage war sich Tom nicht ganz sicher ob er seine Vermutung den anderen beiden gegenüber äußern soll oder nicht. Er beschloss ebenfalls die ganze Sache weiterhin zu beobachten. Und erst wenn es nötig ist einzugreifen. Denn, obgleich er ziemlich sicher war was seine Theorie anging, beweisen konnte er sie noch nicht. Außerdem konnte immer noch Falsch liegen(die Wahrscheinlichkeit mochte nicht groß sein, aber sie war doch da...)

Die drei hatten den See erreicht und standen nun am Ufer.

„Harry, könnte ich kurz mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen.

„Sicher. Komm, wir gehen ein Stück. Was gibt es denn?"

„Ich wollte dich fragen wie es dir geht. Fühlst du dich erschöpft oder müde?"

„Ja schon. Aber müde bin ich in letzter Zeit öfter. Immerhin bin ich heute nicht wieder Bewusstlos geworden. Nach dem ….Vorfall."

„ Ich habe einen Stabilisierungszauber bei dir benutzt."

„Was?"

„Ja, nachdem was beim letzten Mal geschehen ist. Das war das einzig vernünftige was ich tun konnte." Jetzt zeichnete sich ein leichter Rotschimmer auf Toms sonst so bleichen Wangen ab.

Harry beobachtete die Reaktionen auf Toms Gesicht genau. Dann vielen ihm das erste Mal die einmaligen silbergrauen Augen, die Tom hatte, auf. Die beiden hielten an und standen sich nun gegenüber. „Danke," sagte Harry etwas leiser. Er lächelte dabei leicht- schaute dann kurz weg und sammelte sich : „Aber sag mal wie kommt es das ich und auch sonst niemand etwas davon bemerkt hat?"

„Weist du, ich bin ganz gut in Magie," gab Tom mit leichtem Grinsen zurück.

Aus einem Impuls heraus schaute sich Harry um. Vom Seeufer aus schaute er die Hügel hinauf. Er schaute sie sich an und ging einige Schritte in Richtung der angrenzeden Erhebung. Er kniete sich hin. Tom war sowohl verwundert als auch erstaunt über das was Harry da tat. Nachdem er ihm nachgefolgt war fragte er „Was tust du da? Hast du etwas entdeckt."

„Ja und Nein. Ich habe mir das Heidekraut* näher ansehen wollen. Hier oben findet es sich fast überall. Mir ist es nie so bewusst aufgefallen. Doch wenn ich es mir so betrachte finde ich es erstaunlich. Es wächst auf so kargem Land und meist nur in rauher Landschaft. Eine richtig Magische Pflanze ist sie nicht. Und doch bringt sie so viel Farbe auf die Hügel und blüht so kraftvoll. … Vielleicht liegt darin ihre ganz eigene Magie."

Tom wusste nicht so recht was er dazu sagen sollte. Eigentlich interessierte ihn Heidekraut überhaupt nicht. Gerade weil es keine Magische Pflanze war und man sie für kaum einen Trank gebrauchen konnte. Doch das was Harry sagte übte eine gewisse Faszination auf ihn aus. Die Art und Weise wie Harry das sagte berührte ihn. Wieder so ein Moment in dem er nie gedacht hätte dass ihm so etwas passieren könnte.

Harry stand wieder auf. „Wenn du noch willst können wir nachher, nach der Sitzung, unser Übungsduell machen."

„Gerne." gab Tom zurück. Nun lächelte er auch.

Ohne weiter darüber nachdenken zu müssen konnten sie vom jeweils anderen ein sehr deutliches Gefühl wahrnehmen. Vertrauen. Sie wussten dass sie einander blind vertrauen konnten. Frei von Zweifel, frei von Sorgen und sogar mit etwas Zuversicht.

„Am besten gehen wir wieder zurück. Ich muss Draco noch zu einem besonderen Schachspiel überreden."

Auch wenn sie es nicht bemerkten oder ignorierten im Hintergrund wartete noch etwas weiteres was die Gefühlswelt beider auf den Kopf stellen sollte.

AdA.: Auf die Idee mit dem Heidekraut bin ich durch das Lied „Purple Heather" von Rod Steward gekommen. Außerdem ist Heidekraut tatsächlich nicht so langweilig wie man vielleicht denkt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nächtliche Begegnung**

„Also das Spiel* funktioniert so. Bei jedem Zug darf jeder entweder eine Aussage über sich machen oder eine Frage stellen. Die Aussagen sowie die Antworten müssen Wahrheitsgemäß sein. Wenn ihr Lügt erhält der andere einen Strafzug. Wobei natürlich der belogene die Strafe auswählt. Ach ja, wenn ihr allerdings nichts Fragen oder Erzählen wollt könnt ihr auch einen Physischen Zug machen. An dem Punkt dürft ihr selbst arbeiten. Schließlich sollt ihr euch besser kennenlernen oder zu mindesten besser verstehen...Oh und noch was. Nichts von dem was ihr tut oder sagt darf unter die Gürtellinie gehen. Nur dass das klar ist. Ich werde Schiedsrichter sein, wenn es nötig ist. Und ich habe Hermine gebeten Linienrichter zu sein. Für den Fall das etwas schief geht." „Und was passiert wenn das Spiel vorbei ist?" Fragte Draco neugierig. „Dann darf sich der Sieger vom Verlierer etwas wünschen." „Was?! Aber das ist ungerecht!" schnaubte Ron „Was denn Weasley, bist doch so schlecht?" „Hört mal ihr beiden. Ich habe gegen euch beide gespielt und kann euch sagen dass ihr ungefähr gleich stark seid. Ihr werdet euch also beide ein wenig Mühe geben dürfen. So ich muss los. Ich denke doch das ich euch hier allein lassen kann?!" „Wir sind in den Privat quartieren von Professor Snape, da wird's schon gehen. Sagte Ron. Draco grinste nur. „Ok Harry, wir sehen uns später und lass dich von Serpentine nicht verfluchen." „Wird schon werden. „Bis Später!"

Zur selben Zeit in einem anderen Teil des Schlosses. Im Lehrerzimmer. „So, damit wäre unsere Heutige Konferenz beendet. Gibt es noch etwas hinzuzufügen. Hat noch jemand etwas anzumerken? Nein. Gut dann entlasse ich sie alle in ihren wohlverdienten Feierabend." Mit diesen Worten stand Albus Dumbledore auf. Seine Kollegen taten es ihm gleich. Minerva McGonagall schaute das sie Severus abpassen konnte, ehe er in die tiefen seiner Kerker verschwand. „Severus könnte ich kurz ein Wort mit dir wechseln?" „Ja, natürlich." Sie fanden sich bald darauf ein wenig vom Lehrerzimmer entfernt auf einem der Unglaublich großen Balkone wieder, welche an dem Gotisch-Barocken Teil des Schlosses viele zu finden waren. „Um was geht es?" fragte er ohne Umschweife. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Harry. Seit einiger Zeit sieht er recht blass aus. Und hat Ringe unter den Augen. Es ist Eigenartig, ich habe auch schon mit Filius, Pomona und Albus gesprochen und sie haben mir alle etwas ähnliches Berichtet." „Was genau haben sie berichtet?" Severus gefiel es gar nicht das seine Kollegin zuerst mit den anderen über seinen Sohn gesprochen hatte statt mit ihm. „Das was ich und die anderen Bemerkt haben war, das Harry in den letzten drei Wochen im Unterricht oft unkonzentriert ist, manchmal sogar kurz davor ist einzuschlafen. Ich habe auch die Befürchtung das er nicht richtig isst. Das seltsame ist das er dennoch gute Leistungen bringt. Teilweise werden sie sogar besser als noch in den letzten Zwei Jahren. Obwohl wir jetzt ein höheres Level behandeln. Was mir noch zu denken gibt ist Harrys Stimmung. Ist er müde ist seine Stimmung gut, sogar fröhlich und entspannt. So haben es auch die anderen berichtet. Sobald er aber ausgeschlafen wirkt ist und hellwach ist sein Wohlbefinden dahin. Ich muss sagen das Irritiert mich zu tiefst." Severus stand für einige Sekunden still. In sich gekehrt dachte er über das nach was ihm gerade mitgeteilt wurde. Dann sagte er: „Zu meinem Leidwesen bekomme ich nicht so viel mit wie du. Gerade unter der Woche wenn Harry oben im Turm schläft. Minerva könntest du dich, diskret natürlich, für mich umhören ob seine Zimmerkameraden etwas aufgefallen ist?" „Gewiss Severus." „Nun, ich werde ihn auch etwas genauer im Auge behalten. Gute Nacht Minerva." „Gute Nacht Severus." Als sie dem Schwarz bekleideten Mann nachsah dachte sie mit bitterkeit dass sie, als eine seiner besten Freunde -Privat war er tatsächlich nicht so distanziert wie unter in jeder anderen Situation- ihn nach all dem so sehen musste. Diese Unterhaltung gerade mit ihm führen zu müssen war hart für sie. Sie hatte schon mit vielen Eltern über ihre Kinder gesprochen. Doch niemals hatte sie es so nah an sich heran kommen lassen. Es tat ihr leid Severus so zu sehen. Vor allem weil erst vor ein paar Monaten seinen Sohn entdeckte und nach dem Sieg über Voldemort sogar noch einen zweiten hinzu bekam. Das musste nicht sein. Für keinen von ihnen. Sie beschloss alles in zu tun was in ihrer Macht stand um ihren Freund und Kollegen zu helfen.

Severus schritt mit seinen langen, stillen Schritten zu den Kerkern. In seinem Quartier fand er Draco und, wer hätte das gedacht, Ron Weasley im Wohnzimmer vor einem Schachbrett sitzend. Beide waren in ihr Gespräch vertieft. Ein äußerst seltsames Bild. Auf der anderen Seite aber vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht. Harry hatte schon erwähnt dass sich jetzt Draco und Ron immer mehr anstachelten. Anscheinen hatte sich etwas getan. „Guten Abend" sagt er laut vernehmlich. Beide Jungs sahen ihn an. "G..Gu..Guten Abend Professor." stotterte Ron, der nun anfing unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin-und her zu rutschen. ´Es gibt wirklich Momente an denen ich Versteh warum es Draco so viel Vergnügen bereitet den jungen Weasley aufzuziehen! ´ ´Severus, ich habe das gehört. Aber, danke für dein Verständniss…´ Severus musste darauf achten sein Lächeln über diesen Kommentar zu unterdrücken. „Guten Abend Severus." Grüßte nun auch Draco, wieder laut. „Darf ich fragen was ihr zwei da tut?" fragte der Vater seinen Sohn. „Ach... Harry hat uns zu einem Schachspiel genötigt damit wir lernen besser miteinander klar kommen. Nur Sitzen wir jetzt schon einer halben Stunde daran und sind kaum über die ersten Züge hinaus gekommen." „Wie kommts?" „ Es ist wie ein Kennenlernspiel. Wir sollen bei jedem Zug Fragen stellen oder uns etwas über einander erzählen. Und wenn man so ins Reden kommt kann sich die ganze Angelegenheit hinziehen." „Und Harry? Ich nehme an er ist mit Mr. Serpentine unterwegs?" „Ja, er hat uns mit dem Spiel allein gelassen..." Ron hatte zu alldem nichts hinzu zu fügen. Er würde es nie zugeben aber wenn Snape in der Nähe war blieb er doch lieber Still. Obwohl es für ihn schon ungewohnt war seinen Professor so entspannt zu sehen - zumindest entspannter als im Unterricht. Seit den Vorfällen im letzten Sommer hatte er sich zwar verändert. Aber streng und Ernst(besonders wenn es um Tränke ging, auch wenn er dieses Fach nicht mehr unterrichtete) war er immer noch. Draco wandte sich wieder Ron zu. "Also wo waren wir steh geblieben? Ach ja du wolltest mir von dieser...wie sagt man...Angst? Berichten?" dabei Grinste er hämisch und genoss es geradezu wie rosa Farbe sich auf dem eben noch erbleichten Gesicht von Ron ausbreitete. „Ich ziehe mich in die Küche zurück. Wenn ich wieder komme will ich mich zum lesen hier hinsetzten." Severus drehte sich um und ging zu der kleinen Küche. Einen Kaffee, zum entspannen, sollte auch um diese Tageszeit nicht schlecht sein. Er musste nachdenken. Draco zu sagen was los war hatte auch noch bis Morgen Zeit.

Derweil im Raum der Wünsche. Harry und Tom hatten schon ihr „Sitzung" hinter sich gebracht und sich erholt. Jetzt begannen sie ihr Duell. Zuerst die Verbeugung. Dann die Positur und dann:„ Expelliarmus" Tom wich geschickt aus. „Memo suche Beinklammerfluch" Levicorpus Harrys Zauber hatte seinen Gegner nur gestreifft. Der Effekt war also auch das er sich Tom ein paar meter weiter von seinem vorherigen Standpunkt wiederfand. Er schlug auf, rollte sich ab und feuerte zurück. „Percificus totalus" „Protego" rief Harry. Der Zauber prallte ab. Doch ehe sich Harry sammeln konnte hatte Tom schon den nächsten Zauber ausgeführt. Mit „Mobilcorpus" schleuderte er einen Stuhl auf Harry. Dieser konterte mit „bombada" und der Stuhl zersprang in Hunderte kleiner Splitter."Incendio minima" rief Tom und setzte die Holzsplitter unter Feuer. Das nutzte Harry , er lief Tom in einem Bogen entgegen „Stupor" rief er im Laufen. „Protego maxima" erwiederte Tom. Er drehte sich noch von Harry weg als der Schildzauber noch aktiv war. Tom zog scharf die Luft ein. Er genoss diesen Moment und er wusste genau das sich Harry hier fast genauso gut und Lebendig fühlte wie auf einem Besen. Er brauchte nicht darüber nachzudenken was zu tun war. Er tat es einfach. Harry ging es da nicht anderes. Beiden war klar, das das was sie hier taten, solange nicht bitterer Ernst daraus wurde, eines der Dinge war die sie am besten konnten.

`Nun will ich mal sehen wie er auf etwas ganz anderes Reagiert..´..."Serpensortia"

Harry war über den Zauber ein wenig Überrascht. Aber auch nicht zu sehr, in seinem zweiten Jahr hatter er ihn schon kennenlernen dürfen. Er reagierte instinktiv.

Bleib wo du bist. Komm nicht näher. Kehr zurück zu dem der dich sandte! Als Harry die Schlange sah war er wie in Trance. Er merkte nicht einmal dass er wieder Parsel sprach. Tom konnte nicht anders als mit großen Augen zuzuschauen was sich ihm da darbot. ´Harry spricht Parsel! Wie kann das sein?´ „Finite incantatem!" „Harry wie kommt es das du Parsel sprichst?" „So genau kann ich dir das gar nicht sagen. Ich weis schon seit einigen Jahren das ich mit Schlangen sprechen kann. Aber erst in meinem zweiten Jahr hier in Hogwarts habe ich gelernt wie das heißt und das es so selten ist." „Du bist, auch von den Erinnerungen her, der einzige den ich, seit sehr langer Zeit in dieser Sprache sprechen höre. Das ist wirklich bemerkenswert." „So toll finde ich das nicht. Ich darf bloß keinem erzählen das ich das kann sonnst sehen mich alle seltsam an. Und verübeln kann ich es ihnen auch nicht. Denn der einzige Parselmund den sie kennen bist du. Oder besser gesagt, war er."

Tom nickte, Ja das stimmte. Die beste Art eine Konversation zu beginnen war es wirklich nicht. Harry und Tom setzten sich kurz und sprachen über ihre Erfahrungen. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr- oder besser nach Harrys „"Tempus" Zauber entschieden sie das sie sogar noch genug Zeit hatten sich eine zweite Runde zu Duellieren.

Nach ihrer Übung begleite Harry Tom zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Dort verabschiedeten sie sich- Harry um in sein Bett(endlich wieder in seinem eigenen Zimmer)zu fallen, Tom um in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen.

Nachdem Severus Ron in den Gryffindorturm zurück geschickt hatte bat er Draco sich noch kurz mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er hatte eine Idee. „Draco,ich habe noch einen Frage an dich. Ist dir in letzter Zeit etwas ungewöhnliches an Harry aufgefallen?" „In wie fern ungewöhnlich?

Eigentlich nichts besonderes. Er ist zwar in letzter Zeit oft müde aber gerade dann scheint er trotzdem recht guter Laune zu sein. Also für mich ist damit alles in Ordnung." „Es gab auch keine besonderen Vorkommnisse?" „Mal von dem von heute Morgen abgesehen ist nichts besonderes Passiert." Severus wurde hellhörig. „Heute Morgen? Seltsam mir hat niemand etwas zugetragen." „Konnte auch keiner. Weile es kaum einer Mitbekommen hat. Nur Granger, Weasley, Serpentine und ich wissen davon. Das ganze ereignete sich heute vor Verwandlung..." Damit begann Draco zu erzählen was sich ereignet hatte. Dabei ließ er allerdings einige Details aus. Auch das Gespräch am See erwähnte er nur knapp. Sein Ziehvater musste nicht alles darüber wissen. Und da nicht nur den Teil mit der Suche was Harrys verhalten erklären würde. „Gut." sagte Severus abschließend. „Dann will ich dich um etwas bitten, das du Harry im Auge behälst brauche ich dir ja nicht zu sagen. Aber, ich will ab sofort über alles informiert werden was dir auffällt. Ich habe das ungute Gefühl das etwas bevor steht dessen Größe ich noch nicht einschätzen kann." „Ist gut." Draco konnte an der Art wie Severus sprach und an seinem Verhalten ablesen wie sehr er sich sorgte. Nach einem kurzen Themenwechsel schickte Severus Draco zu Bett. Kurz danach kam auch Harry durch die Zugangstür des Slytheringemeinschaftsraumes . Er grüßte seinen Vater, machte aber gleich klar dass er von dem Übungsduell sehr erschöpft sei und nun lieber ins Bett geht. Severus, der wieder auf der Couch lag, sah von seinem Buch auf, lächelte Harry kurz an und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. In dem Moment hatte Severus das Gefühl das vielleicht doch nicht alles so schlecht steht wie vermutet. Leider sollte er sich darin täuschen.

Noch in derselben Nacht etwa gegen zwei Uhr, kam Bewegung in den stillen Slytheringemeinschaftsraum. Tom, der üblicher schlief wie ein Toter( auch ohne Voldemort zu sein, oder seine Erinnerungen wusste er das ihn, besonders hier, nichts bedrohte). Seltsamer Weise hatte ihn irgendetwas heute Nacht um den Schlaf gebracht. Es war als würde er auf etwas warten, was ihn nervös machte, er konnte sich nur nicht erklären was. Also beschloss er den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter zu gehen und sich mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin zu setzten, vielleicht würde er dann wieder müde werden. Er hatte es sich gerade auf einem der Sessel bequem gemacht- und las über die Pflanzen der Moore und Hochebenen- als plötzlich die Tür zu den Räumlichkeiten der Snapes sich öffnete. Ein nicht ganz richtig bekleideter Harry- mit Jeans, offenem Pyjamaoberteil und barfuß- trat aus der Tür. Er schien Tom entweder nicht zu bemerken oder hielt es nicht für nötig ihm Beachtung zu schenken. Nachdem er ein paar Schritte näher gekommen war, konnte Tom sie nun sehen. Die roten Augen. Augen auch der Gesichtsausdruck ließ keinen Zweifel daran das Harry wieder nicht er selbst war. Ehe er allerdings weiter durch den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen konnte sprang Tom auf die Beine und ging ihm nach. Eine Vorahnung sagte ihm wohin Harry gehen wollte und das musste er verhindern. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte Tom Harry eingeholt und faste ihn mit einer Hand an der Schulter. Für eine Sekunde schien es als hätte er dies gar nicht bemerkt, doch dann schreckte er hoch und drehte sich um. Tom konnte gerade noch sehen wie die rote Farbe aus Harrys Augen schwand und wieder normal wurde. „Tom? Ähm…Was ist los?" Harry sah sich verwundert um. "Bin ich schlafgewandelt? Warum bin ich im Gemeinschaftsraum?" „Ich glaube so oder so ähnlich kann man das beschreiben." sagte Tom, der nicht ganz sicher war wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Denn, das was er eben gesehen hatte war zwar der Beweis, der seine Theorie bestätigte, aber ehe er sich darüber Gedanken macht müsste er sich zuerst um Harry kümmern. "Weißt du, am besten kommst du kurz mit und setzt dich. Vielleicht hilft es dir dich zu sammeln. Ich kann mir vorstellen das es sehr verwirrend für dich ist, nicht an dem Ort zu erwachen an dem du eingeschlafen bist." Harry nickte, noch ein wenig unsicher dreinschauend ging er zu der Couch, die direkt vor dem Kamin stand. Nach dem er platzgenommen hatte sagte er: "Also so etwas ist mir auch noch nicht passiert. Ich meine, in meinem Leben sind bisher schon viele, äußerst seltsame Dinge passiert. Mal waren sie gut und mal schlecht, haben aber letztlich doch irgendwie Sinn ergeben. Aber das hier….da hätte ich nie gedacht das mir das mal geschehen würde." Tom, der nun direkt neben Harry saß, blickte Gedankenverloren in den Kamin. Es war ihm unangenehm wenn er an die Wahrheit dachte, aber um seinen Freund- seinen Freund? Ja, warum auch nicht?!- zu beruhigen, damit der wieder schlafen konnte musste er wohl etwas sagen das ihn von den Tatsachen ablenkt und dessen Wohnbefinden wieder herstellt. „Weist du, bestimmt war das nur ein einmaliger Vorfall. Wahrscheinlich wirst du nur überarbeitet sein…. Mach dir keine Sorgen." „Meinst du? Stimmst schon, ich habe in letzter Zeit auch meine Nächte ein wenig mehr zum Arbeiten genutzt als ich sollte." Jetzt gähnte Harry ausgiebig. Seine Augen wurden ihm schwer. Aber die Müdigkeit die zusammen mit dem Gefühl von Sicherheit in Toms Gegenwart kam, griff nun über. „Dann versuch ein wenig kürzer zu treten. Wenn es dir hilft könnten wir unsere Sitzungen auch auf nur einmal aller zwei Wochen verschieben." „Nein! Ähmm..Das ist…Ich glaube nicht das das nötig ist." Wieder gähnte Harry und unwillkürlich lehnte er sich an Toms Schulter an." Mir geht es gut dabei. Auch wenn ich Kopfschmerzen habe uns so. Aber, Unser Übungsduell hat mir echt Spaß gemacht und irgendwie fänd ich´s schade wenn wir das nicht wiederholen würden." Sogar schläfrig schaffte Harry es noch ein wenig rot dabei zu werden. „Freut mich das es dir vergnügen bereitet hat. Ich habe es auch sehr genossen." `Fein Gemacht Riddle, was sagt du denn jetzt?` dachte Tom nun. Doch ehe er sich mehr zu seiner Antwort überlegen konnte sah er dass Harry schon halb die Augen geschlossen hatte. Tom war sich nicht sicher ob Harry flüsterte oder ob er seine Gedanken wahrgenommen hatte als er dieses hörte:" Ich hätte nicht gedacht das wir wirklich Freunde geworden sind und wie sehr ich dich mag". Mit einem ungläubigen Blick zu Harry konnte sehen dass Harry nicht nur halb die Augen zu hatte, sondern bereits eingeschlafen war und nun immer schwerer wurde. Das ging so weit dass Tom bei dem Versuch sich von Harry zu befreien scheiterte und umfiel. Glücklicherweise landete er weich, langgestreckt auf der Couch. Der schlafende Harry allerdings landete auch: direkt auf ihm. Reagieren konnte er nicht mehr, dafür war es zu spät. Harry lag auf ihm wie ein Stein. Und er schlief auch wie einer. Der junge Mr. Snape befand sich zu tief in Morpheus Reich, selbst eine Herde Hippogreife hätte ihn nicht wach bekommen. Tom fand sich mit seinem Schicksal ab. Über Harry würde er auch Morgen noch nachdenken können. Sowohl über das gute was er gehört hatte, als auch das schlechte was er gesehen hatte.

Mit ein wenig Mühe griff er nach einer Decke die an einem Ende der Couch lag und deckte sie beide damit zu. Als er, im verglimmenden Licht des Kaminfeuers auch langsam wieder zum Schlaf zurück fand, hatte er nur einen, leicht verschwommenen Gedanken:` Harry so nah zu sein ist das angenehmste was ich seit langen gespürt habe. Hoffentlich darf ich das wieder fühlen…` Mit wärme in Bauch und Herzen und der angenehmen Schwere von Harrys Kopf auf seiner Brust schlief er ein.

Das Schachspiel wurde ja im vorherigen Kapitel kurz erwähnt. Die Idee habe ich allerdings aus einer Fanfiction mit dem Titel „Schachmatt". Ich bedaure sagen zu müssen dass ich den Übersetzter dieser Geschichte nicht benennen kann. Aber für alle die Interesse an einer sehr schönen Harry/Draco Slash- Geschichte haben, denen kann ich diese nur empfehlen. Das englischsprachige Original heißt übrigens „Checkmate" und kann genauso wie die Überserztung auf gefunden werden. Viel Spaß beim stöbern und weiterlesen. Bleibt mir gewogen Euer Phil


	7. Chapter 7

Schlaflose Nächte

An diesem Samstagmorgen erwachte Severus unangenehm früh. Auch er, sowohl als Mensch als auch als Lehrer empfand es als unfair an seinem Freien Tag so früh zu erwachen. Nicht mal die Schüler würden zu so einer undankbaren Stunde aufstehen. Aber wenn die Natur ruft folgt man ihr besser! (Und geht zu Toilette)Als Severus auf dem Weg zurück in seine Schlafzimmer war bemerkte er dass die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer sperrangelweit offen stand. Er ging hin um kurz nach dem Rechten zu schauen. Mit einem Schlag war er hellwach als er bemerkte dass Harry nicht in seinem Zimmer war. Auch sonst konnte er fühle das Harry nicht in dem Quartier war. Er drehte sich um und konnte sehen dass die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum nicht ganz geschlossen war. Mit ein paar schritten hatte er das Wohnzimmer durchquert öffnete die Tür und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sehr weit ging er nicht, denn da gab es etwas das seine Schritte plötzlich stoppte. In den 15 Jahren die er nun Lehrer war hatte er schon vieles gesehen. Viele Schüler die dann und wann auf den Möbeln im Gemeinschaftsraum schliefen, manche auch daneben und sogar darüber. Er hatte Schüler schon in den unterschiedlichsten Situationen und zuständen gesehen. Aber das Bild was sich hier bot war, aus seiner Perspektive, schier unglaublich. Für andere, die nicht näher Bescheid wussten wäre es vielleicht nicht sehr Aufregend gewesen, aber für ihn war es ein tiefgründig und … bedeutungsschwanger.

Wenn er bedachte das hier der Retter der Zaubererwelt- der Goldjunge- und sein(ehemals) ärgster Feind, dem mächtigsten Schwarzmagier seit Jahrhunderten, zusammen und zudem noch aneinander gekuschelt auf der großen Ledercouch lagen und schliefen . Als sich Severus langsam aus seiner Anfänglichen Schockstarre löste. Betrachtete er sich das Ganze noch etwas genauer. Er kam nicht umhin ein wenig in sich hinein zu lächeln. Nicht nur das sogar sein Gesicht zeigte dieses lächeln. `Wer hätte das gedacht? Ich habe ja schon, entgegen meiner Vermutung, mitbekommen das sich die zwei gut verstehen aber das hätte ich nicht gedacht zu sehen! Wenn ich mir das so anschaue glaube ich, tut das beiden ganz gut. Harry hat in letzter Zeit schlecht geschlafen und auch T... Serpentine steht stetig unter Spannung. Ja, so ist es gut. ´ Wie zu sich selber nickt Severus kurz, drehte sich um und wollte sich schon zurückbegeben als ihm etwas einfiel. Das dürfte für beide recht peinlich sein wenn die ersten Schüler in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen. Am besten ich wecke sie. Diskret. Severus ging in sein Quarttier zurück und holte seinen Zauberstab. Mit dem „Zikade-im-Ohr"- Zauber sorgte er dafür das Harry, bis er erwachte von das Zirpen einer Zikade zu hören bekam welches stetig lauter wurde. Das gab Severus genug Zeit sich außer Sichtweite zu bringen und vielleicht doch noch ein wenig Schlaf aufzuholen.

Die Zikade zirpte. Sie sind ja an sich schon laut aber direkt im Ohr werden sie schnell lästig. Harry blinzelte und versuchte die Augen noch geschlossen zu halten. Es war so warm, besonders seine Matratze, aber warum war sie an manchen Stellen so knubbelig? Und warum roch sie so angenehm? Dann öffnete er die Augen und erschrak. Er Lag auf jemanden, nicht einfach irgendjemandem es war auch noch Tom. Er richtete sich blitzartig auf und saß nun mehr oder weniger auf Tom. In dem Moment erwachte Tom von der plötzlichen Bewegung. Er blinzelte und sah dann Harry an. Sein Gesicht zeigte allerdings keinerlei Regung. Wenn es jemand gesehen hätte, hätte man das amüsante Farbspiel auf Harrys Gesicht verfolgen können. Von einem verschlafenen Zartrosa zu einem erschrockenen Kreidebleich zu einem verschämten, tiefen Rot. „Guten Morgen Harry." sagte Tom. Hätte er nicht Harrys Gesicht verfolg wäre er sogar geneigt gewesen zu lächeln „So wie du aussiehst scheinst du dich in dieser Situation nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen. Ich mache daher einen Vorschlag. Du gehst von mir herunter und wir beide gehen in unsere eigenen Zimmer zurück. Später, Beispielsweise nach dem Frühstück, kann ich dir gerne erklären was hier vorgefallen ist. Keine Sorge. Es gibt keinen Grund sich zu schämen." Diese Worte erlösten Harry aus seinem Bann. Er schwang sich von Tom herunter und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in die Quartiere seines Vaters. „Ok, wir sprechen später. Ähmm… bis dann" stammelte er und ging schneller weiter als er ursprünglich wollte. Nachdem Harry hinter sich die Tür geschlossen hatte ließ sich Tom auf die Couch zurück fallen. Von den Erinnerungen die er zurückerhalten hatte und seinen „eigenen" konnte er sich nicht erinnern wann er sich das letzte Mal- oder jemals- so wirr gefühlt hatte, er erinnerte sich an das warme Gefühl mit dem er eingeschlafen war. Aber nichts in seinen bisherigen Gedanken kam an diese Situation heran. Es war wie ein kleiner Vogel in einem Käfig der sich in seinem Inneren befand. Nur das dieser Vogel immer größer wird. Und er konnte nicht einschätzen wann der Käfig zerbrechen würde. Wie sollte er dann reagieren? Tom sah sich mit Gefühlen konfrontiert die er bisher immer ausgesperrt hatte. Dass sie sich auf einen Jungen bezogen war nicht das Thema aber der Umgang mit ihm. Doch auch dieser „Herausforderung" würde er sich mit Bravour stellen- oder nicht? Vielleicht war da doch mehr als er bisher Ahnte. Wenn er nun wieder an Harry dachte wurde ihm klar dass er dieses Rätzel nur mit ihm lösen konnte. Es ging hier um weit mehr als nur etwas neues zu erfahren, Wissen zu erhalten; es ging um Menschlichkeit. Tom war in dem Moment klar geworden das er in seinem ersten Leben das Mensch sein, aufgegeben hatte. Harry hatte ihm eine neue Chance gegeben es wieder zu erlangen- dieses Mal nicht rein mit Wissen und Macht sondern mit Verstand und Gefühl.*

Harry schlich in sei Bett zurück. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung. Seine Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf. In seinem Bette vergrub er sich in seiner Decke und versuchte den Gedanken an Tom beiseite zu schieben. Doch was half es? Auch wenn ihm nicht mehr so genau klar war wie das passiert war aber dank Tom hatte er das erste Mal seit fast 2Wochen wieder mehr als nur 2-3 Stunden am Stück geschlafen. Das wusste er ganz sicher auch wenn ihm die genaue Zeit nicht bekannt war. Er kam allerdings nicht umhin zu bemerken das, mal abgesehen davon das es peinlich war, er sich wohl gefühlt hatte- sehr wohl sogar! Unwillkürlich dachte er nun an Toms wärme Hände die ihn festhielten und seinen Geruch den er so deutlich gerochen hatte. Wie kam es nur das er sich an diese Details so gut erinnerte, obwohl er sie nur wenige Sekunden bewusst wahrgenommen hatte? Als dann noch der Gedanke an ein so seltenes lächeln von Tom- das der andere anscheinend nur ihm zeigte- hinzu kam, verriet Harrys Körper eine sehr klare Antwort darauf. Gut, bevor er also über seine Gefühle nachdenken konnte, beschloss er, sich erst um diese verhärtete Problematik zu kümmern.

An diesem Morgen erwachte Harry zum zweiten Mal. Sein Wecker sagte ihm dass er sogar noch zwei weitere Stunden Geschlafen hatte. So angenehm entspannt wie heute war er, nach dem ausschlafen, schon lange nicht mehr. Was seine Gefühle anbelangt, so entschied er, würde er sie vorübergehend dort lassen wo sie waren: in seinem inneren. Gut verschlossen und verwahrt. Nicht das er sie wegsperren wollte, sie sollten nur so lange versteckt bleiben bis er sie aussortiert hätte. Dafür wollte er sich Zeit nehmen. An diesem Morgen saß er mit Severus und Draco zusammen beim Frühstück. Wenn es möglich war, meist an den Wochenenden, gönnten sich die drei ein Familienfrühstück in ihrem Quartier. Mit Freunden und Kammeraden zu essen war zwar schön aber mit der Familie zusammen war eben etwas Besonderes. Vor allem fern ab der lauten Großen Halle. Keiner der drei wollte dieses Zusammensein missen. „Sag Mal Harry, " sagte Severus „Mir ist aufgefallen das du in letzter Zeit nicht so gut schläfst. Wäre es für dich akzeptabel wenn du in den nächsten Tagen hier unten schläfst? Ich würde dich gerne eine Weile im Auge behalten." „Woher weißt du dass er schlecht schläft?" wollte Draco wissen. „Nun, zum einen bin ich euer Vater und sollte schon ein wenig über meine Kinder wissen. Zum anderen…" „Hat Professor McGonagall was erzählt!" Severus verzog sein Gesicht, gespielt, zu einer sauer-genervten Miene. „Vorlautes Balg!" „Also stimmst!" lachte Draco. Severus grummelte etwas wie „Ja" Harry konnte über dieses Schauspiel nur lachen und schließlich konnte auch Severus nicht an sich halten und lacht mit seinen Söhnen. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten sagte Harry:" Zu deiner Frage ob ich hier übernachte, wollte ich nur sagen das ich kein Problem sehe da zu bleiben. Ich sage nur später Prof. McGonagall Bescheid. Und Ron und Hermine. Aber sag mal besprecht ihr die Schlafprobleme einzelner Schüler auch bei der Lehrerkonferenz?" „Nein, tun wir nicht. Das was ich mit Minerva besprochen hatte war ein Eltern- Lehrergespräch. Also nichts was für andere von Interesse sein sollte. „ Dabei lächelte er seinen Sohn an, trank von seinem Kaffee und begann erneut:" Mir ist übrigens auch aufgefallen das du dich mit Mr. Serpentine gut verstehst. Ich muss sagen das hätte ich nicht erwartet." Bei dieser Aussage konnte Harry spüren wie ihm ganz warm im Gesicht wurde und er war sich sicher dass seine Ohren bereits die Farbe gewechselt hatten. Sogar Draco war Hellhörig geworden und kaute, nur zum Vorwand weiter an seinem Toast herum. „Ja, Ähmm.. doch wir kommen ganz gut klar." Severus spürte das sich Harry, wenn er von T… Mr. Serpentine sprach unruhig wurde und wechselte das Thema. Den Rest der Zeit sprachen sie über das Übungsduell und auch über das Schachspiel von Ron und Draco.

Nach dem Frühstück ging Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum wo Tom schon auf ihn wartete. Auf Toms Wunsch hin gingen die zwei nach draußen. Draco begleitete sie ein Stück er wollte ein bisschen Fliegen und später mit anderen Slytherins ein bisschen Quidditch spielen. Draußen angekommen lenkte Tom sie Richtung See. Auf ihrem Weg am Wasser entlang erzählte er Harry was in der Nacht vorgefallen ist. Allerdings ließ er dabei, ganz bewusst die Tatsachen um dir roten Augen und deren Bedeutung weg. Kurz danach beschlossen sie umzukehren und zum Schloss zurück zu gehen. Dieses Mal erzählte Harry mehr. Über das anstehende härtere Quidditchtraining, über Ron und Draco und über das kommende Hogsmeade- Wochenende. „Tja, Ron und Hermine werden wahrscheinlich zusammen gehen. Die sind heftig am Flirten, auch wenn´s nicht so auffällt. Da werden sie wohl mehr Zeit zu zweit verbringen wollen. Ob ich gehen werde weiß ich noch nicht so recht…." „Willst du denn gehen?" fragte in der junge Slytherin. „Schon; ja, …wie ist es mit dir?" „Wenn ich mir überlege dass ich eigentlich schon viel zu lange nicht mehr da war würde ich schon gehen." – „ Wollen wir zusammen gehen?" fragten beide gleichzeitig. Sie sahen sich an und lächelten. „Gerne. „ „Gut, gehen wir zusammen." Sie machten sich beide daran weiter zu gehen, nur schweigsamer als zuvor. Plötzlich, als sie schon fast den befestigten Weg zum Hauptportal erreicht hatten, stoppte Tom. Er schaute zu dem Hügel nebenbei auf. Der Hügel war vom Fuß zur Spitze mit Heidekraut bewachsen. Dann stieg er hinauf. Nach ein paar schritten sagte er:" Warte hier auf mich." Damit drehte er sich um und ging weiter. Hier und da bückte er sich, und pflückte die in altrosa und violett stehenden Blüten. Ein paar Mal wiederholte es sich, umsehen, hingegen, pflücken, weitergehen. Letztlich kam Tom mit einem ganzen Arm voll mit von Blüten überladenen Blütenständen des Heidekrauts herunter. Dem völlig perplexen Harry überreichte er vorsichtig die kleinen Pflänzchen. Ohne seinen Freund anzusehen sagt er:" Per Zufall habe ich neulich einen Artikel über Heidekraut in einem meiner Bücher entdeckt. Ganz so unnütz wie du sagtest sind sie doch nicht. Gerade weil sie auf Kargem Boden wachsen ist es erstaunlich was sie alles können. Sie sind zwar nicht stark, können aber für viele Heilmittel du Tränke verwendet werden. Und getrocknet, als Räucherwerk verhelfen sie zu einem gesunden Schlaf." Harry war sprachlos, er konnte kaum fassen was hier gerade geschah. Erst als er seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte konnte er erwidern:" Danke. Das wusste ich gar nicht." Beide schauten von dem Heidekraut auf. Erneut trafen sich ihre Blicke. Die Teenager starrten, wie gebannt in die Augen des jeweils andren. Silber und Grün verschmolzen miteinander. Wenn schon alles andere noch nicht bereit war, dann wollten wenigstens die Augen Verbindung aufnehmen. Keiner von ihnen wusste wie lange sie da standen. Was sie dabei nicht bemerkten war die Gestalt welche in einiger Entfernung am Himmel, nicht weit von ihnen schwebte. Erst als Harry sich wieder abwandte, brach die Verbindung ab. Die Verschmelzung hingegen wurde nur angehalten, nicht aufgelöst. Sie würde noch zum Zug kommen sich auszuweiten. „Weist du, ich glaube es wird Zeit das wir zum Schloss zurückgehen. Ich muss noch mit Professor McGonagall, Ron und Hermine und meinen Teamkammeraden sprechen."

Als Severus an diesem Nachmittag im Wohnzimmer, auf seinem Lieblingssessel Platz nahm, sah er ein Bündel Heidekraut am Kamin hängen. Erst war er unsicher woher das gekommen sein mag, dann beschlich ihn eine Ahnung. Unwillkürlich huschte ein leichtes Lächeln über sein Gesicht- das versprach noch interessant zu werden.

Nur zwei Stunden später, als Draco in sein Zimmer ging, bemerkte auch er den Strauß. Da konnte er nicht anders als darüber zu lachen. Wenn er nicht der gewesen wäre der er war hätte er vielleicht sogar gekichert.

In der Nacht von Samstag auf Sonntag passierte nicht viel. Harry schlief zwar nicht besonders gut, aber immerhin begann er auch nicht zu wandeln. Der Sonntag verlief recht Ereignislos. Dafür wurde Tom wieder in der Nacht wach. Er musste auch nicht lange im Gemeinschaftsraum warten als Harry, mit seinen roten Augen und dem stetig wütenden Gesichtsausdruck aus der Zugangstür kam. Wie schon beim letzten Mal ignorierte Harry ihn komplett. „Harry. Wach auf." Sagte Tom nun laut vernehmlich, doch Harry reagierte gar nicht. Erst als ihn Tom an der Schulter berührte und nochmal sagte: "Harry. Wach auf!" Erst jetzt verschwand die rote Farbe aus Harrys Augen und das übliche Grün trat wieder hervor. „Oh. Bin ich wieder gewandert?" „Ich glaube schon. Geh wieder schlafen." „Wird´ ich besser. Gute Nacht." „Gute Nacht." Als Harry die Tür zu seinen Räumen wieder geschlossen hatte setzte sich Tom noch einmal hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. `Ich muss unbedingt für meinen Plan nachforschen. Das wird Zeit brauchen. Ich hoffe dass ich noch so lange habe. ` Er grübelte noch eine Weile, entschied dann aber das es mitten in der Nacht eh nichts nütze, und ging wieder zu Bett.

Am Montagabend hatten die Gryffindors verstärktes Training. Das erste Spiel für Gryffindor, gegen Ravenclaw, stand an. Harry wollte sein Team zu Bestleistungen treiben. Immer wieder ließ er seine Kammeraden die unterschiedlichsten Manöver fliegen. Stetig suchte er den Himmel nach dem Schnatz ab und entließ ihn wieder um ihn erneut zu suchen. Es war schon dunkel als das Training beendet wurde. Harry flog nun aus reiner Freude am Fliegen über den Platz. Dass es dunkel war störte ihn nicht, er empfand es sogar als ganz entspannend. Während er flog spürte er allerdings ein Kribbeln im Nacken. Er brauchte sich weder umzusehen noch Licht um zu erkennen was es war und woher es kam. Toms Präsenz am Zugang zum Feld war unbestreitbar. Irgendwie war es schön zu wissen das er einmal von Augen beobachtet wurden die ihn nicht neidisch, böswillig oder sonst wie übertrieben ansahen. Harry landete und ging direkt auf Tom zu. Jeder andere wäre an ihm vorbei gegangen, aber da Harry wusste das sich Tom dort befand war es leicht ihn zu finden. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte gingen die zwei wieder in die Kerker hinunter. Nach dem Training war Harry müde aber immerhin musste er nicht in den Turm zurück. Er genoss es sogar das er in die Kerker durfte. Immerhin durfte er in seinem eigenen Zimmer schlafen und er konnte wieder mehr Zeit mit seiner Familie verbringen. Und dann war da noch Tom. TBC

Wieder war es Nacht, wieder ging Tom in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Heute sogar wieder eine halbe Stunde früher als die Nacht zuvor. Das Beunruhigte ihn etwas, doch schob er den Gedanken daran Beiseite. Als Harry wieder kam half es ihm wieder kurz angesprochen und berührt zu werden. Harry tappte dann dankbar für das wecken und schläfrig zurück.

In der Nacht von Dienstag auf Mittwoch erschien Harry wieder früher. Dieses Mal blickte Harry ihn wütend an. „_Was willst du_?" Nun fasste Tom Harrys Schultern, sah ihn eindringlich an und sprach laut und deutlich: „Harry wach auf! Komm zurück!" Ebenso wie in den Nächten zuvor erwachte Harry. Er schaute Tom kurz an, wünschte eine gute Nacht und verabschiedete sich wieder. Tom war verärgert. Nicht wegen Harry- oder das ihm seinetwegen der Schlaf geraubt wurde – nein wegen sich selbst. Um über Harry zu wachen kam er mit seinen Nachforschungen nicht so voran wie er gehofft hatte. Aber würde er sich nicht um seinen Freund kümmern wäre die Situation noch viel verfahrener. Sein Plan war ja schon fertig. Nur die Ausführung war schwierig und es gab noch einiges vorzubereiten. Die Begegnung heute zeigte ihm dass die Zeit knapp wurde. Er würde bald handeln müssen.

Mittwochnachmittag in der Bibliothek. Dutzende von Schülergruppen saßen an den Tischen, standen an Pulten saßen auf Bänken oder sogar dem Fußboden. Sie lernten, schrieben und ertranken in dem Papier ihrer Notizen und Folianten. Nicht anders erging es Ron, Hermine, Draco, Tom und Harry. Bei ihnen waren auch Luna und Neville. Stetig kratzten Federn über Pergament und das Geflüster einzelner schwoll zu einer Wand aus Geräuschen an. Die sieben Schüler aus drei Häusern saßen beisammen. Sie hatten ihre Arbeit schon fast beendet. Viel gab es nicht mehr zu tun. Tom und Hermine Beispielsweise waren schon fertig. Draco zog los um einige seiner Bücher wieder zurück zu bringen und Harry und Neville schrieben gerade ihre letzten Paragraphen. Luna versuchte vergeblich Ron eine Gleichung in Astronomie zu erklären. Alle waren also hinreichend beschäftigt. Als auf einmal ein allen sehr bekanntes Geräusch erschallte. Das knurren eines Magens. „Ron, warst du das?" „Schon…Aber es geht schon." erwiderte er. „Also ich hab auch Hunger." kam es da von Neville. „Ich hoffe es gibt Pudding." „Ich glaub schon Luna, aber mir wäre jetzt nach Bratkartoffeln zu mute." Sagte Harry und grinste dabei. „Also, wenn ich das richtig verstehe sind wir wohl alle dafür unsere Sachen weg zu bringen und dann in die Große Halle zu gehen. Oder gibt es Gegenstimmen?" fragte Hermine. „NEIN!" waren so ziemlich alle Antworten an dem Tisch. Die Schülerschar packte eilig zusammen. Sie waren nicht die einzigen die auf diese Idee gekommen waren. Ron, Hermine und Neville verabschiedeten sich in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Luna schwebte zu einigen anderen Ravenclaws und nur noch Tom und Harry blieben zurück. Harry hatte seinen Text noch zu Ende geschrieben und packte zusammen. „Ach ja! Wir haben Draco vergessen. Er ist ja noch zwischen den Regalen unterwegs. Ich hoffe er kommt bald. Mir hängt der Magen auch schon in den Kniekehlen und müde bin ich auch schon." „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird schon gleich kommen. Geh doch schon mal vor. Ich warte auf ihn." „Echt? Ok, wenn´s dir nichts ausmacht." Schon schwang Harry sein Rucksack auf die Schulter und lief los. Er schaute sich noch einmal nach Tom um und winkte ihm zu dann bog er bei einem Regal ab und verschwand. Tom war inzwischen aufgestanden um in einem der Regale in der Nähe nach einem neuen Buch zu suchen. Er stand noch mit dem Rücken zum Gang als er die Person hinter sich bemerkte. „Wann willst du es ihm sagen?"

Anmerkung des Autors: * Das Buch „Verstand und Gefühl" von Jane Austen möchte ich hier gerne dem geneigten Leser empfehlen. Ich hoffe dass es euch gefallen hat und dass auch das Ende dieses Kapitels nicht seine Wirkung verfehlt. Schreibt mir ein paar Reviews dass ich Bescheid weiß wie mein Sequel soweit bei euch ankommt. Wenn euch etwas einfällt was ich vielleicht noch einbauen könnte dann scheut euch nicht mir eure Ideen mitzuteilen.

Dann bis zum nächsten Mal, bleibt mir gewogen, Euer

Phil


	8. Chapter 8

Toms Plan

„Wann willst du es ihm sagen?" Tom drehte sich nicht um. „Bald. Aber es gibt im Moment wichtigeres als meine Gefühle für ihn." „Ich hoffe dir ist klar dass er es wissen muss. Nicht nur wissen- da kommt er früher oder später ich selbst drauf. Er muss es von Dir hören. Es geht nicht mal darum das er es erkennt was zwischen Euch passiert, sondern darum das Du es ihm sagst was du fühlst." „Du hast Recht. Leider gibt es noch etwas zu tun bis es soweit ist." „Meinst du, wegen seines seltsamen Verhaltens, der Tatsache dass er in letzter Zeit kaum schläft und den roten Augen." Es war keine Frage die Draco stellte. „Pass auf, ich weiß nicht genau was mit ihm los ist. Aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du es weißt. Für mich stellt sich jetzt nur eine Frage: Was tun Wir?" Wie Tom so dastand war er dankbar dafür das Draco sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Er war erstaunt, was man ihm deutlich ansah, darüber das der junge Malfoy ein so gutes detektivisches Gespür hatte. Nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er sich wieder gefangen und drehte sich um. „ Komm mit. Ich habe einen Plan. Und ich brauche deine Hilfe." „Wurde aber auch Zeit das dir das klar wird!" Damit machten sich die zwei Slytherins auf in die Tiefen der Bibliothek.

Später am Abend, nachdem er Harry überredet hatte früh ins Bett zu gehen, sprach Draco Severus an:" Severus, kann ich dich bitte sprechen?" „Wenn du mir noch etwas Zeit gibst gerne, ich muss diese Hausaufgaben noch fertig überprüfen. Worum geht es denn?" „Um Harry. Serpentine hat herausgefunden was los ist." Langsam sah Severus von seinen Pergamenten auf und sah Draco mit großen Augen an. "Er hat was? Was genau hat er entdeckt?" „Das ist, denke ich, nicht so einfach zu verstehen…" Der Satz brachte Severus nur dazu mit entgeistertem Ausdruck eine Augenbraue zu heben. „Schon gut. Anwesende ausgeschlossen. Serpentine hat mir heute gesagt das, ich zitiere, Harry besessen ist." Stille. Wie vom Donner gerührt saß Severus nun in seinem Stuhl. „Besessen von was?" fragte er al er sich wieder gefangen hatte. „Die Vermutung lieg nahe das Voldemorts Erinnerungen ein Eigenleben entwickelt haben und nun versuchen Harrys Körper zu übernehmen um den Dunklen Lord neu zu erschaffen." Antwortete Draco. Als er dies einige Stunden zuvor von Tom gehört hatte konnte er das nur schwer begreifen und glauben. Aber es schien alles Sinn zu ergeben. Die roten Augen, wie die Voldemorts, die seltsame Stimme die Harry dann hatte. Seine ganze Ausstrahlung, sein Benehmen waren ganz anders. Eben mehr wie Voldemort denn wie Harry Snape. Auch die Schlaflosigkeit und die Stimmungsschwankungen gehörten mit dazu. Das nächtliche umher streifen war das letzte Indiz, so erklärte Draco, was Serpentine gefehlt hatte um seine Theorie zu bestätigen. Draco erzählte ausführlich von dem Plan der ihm von Tom an diesem Nachmittag mitgeteilt wurde. „Ach deshalb seid ihr zu spät zum Essen in der großen Halle gewesen. Hmm…." Severus schloss kurz die Augen. „Das ist wirklich übel. …".Verdammt!" schrie er und haute mit voller Wucht auf den Tisch, „Warum hat er mich nicht schon vorher Informiert? Vielleicht hätte man schon früher reagieren können. Ich habe doch nicht jetzt erst meinen Sohn gefunden nur um ihn dann an einen parasitären Geist zu verlieren." Damit stand er auf und wollte schon aus dem Raum stürmen als sich Draco ihm in den Weg stellte. „Wo willst du hin? Es hat jetzt keinen Sinn etwas tun zu wollen. Für Harry könnt es gefährlich sein. Und um Serpentine zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen ist der falsche Zeitpunkt. Ich habe dir doch seinen Plan erzählt, er hat sich wirklich Gedanken dazu gemacht." „Vertraust du ihm?" Draco nickte. „Das tue ich." „Ich nicht. Der Plan klingt gut. Er kann sogar funktionieren. Aber irgendetwas stört mich." Während er sprach verließ er sein Arbeitszimmer um sich in der kleinen Küche einen Kaffee zu machen. Angespannter als vorher, folgt ihm Draco. Er ahnte auf was dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen würde. In jeder anderen Situation hätte er sich lieber aus selbiger befreit. Aber das musste sein, selbst wenn es schwer zu verkraften sein würde. „ Ich verstehe nicht warum ausgerechnet Er sich das ausgedacht hat. Er, der einst Voldemort war. Selbst wenn er nicht mehr Böse ist-oder böser als jeder andere- Warum tut er das?" Der Ton in seiner Stimme wurde immer trauriger. Er rührte seinen Kaffee um und nahm die Tasse auf. Erwartungsvoll sah Severus Draco an und hielt den dampfenden Becher in der Hand. Kurz biss Draco die Zähne zusammen, holte tief Luft und sagte:" Dad…. Der Grund warum Serpentine, Tom das tut ist..." Nur sehr selten fiel es ihm so schwer etwas zu sagen was ihn nicht persönlich betraf. „Nun, er liebt Harry." Es klirrte und heißer Kaffee ergoss sich über den Boden der Küche.

Er konnte es spüren. Diese Nacht war es sogar noch früher als die Nächte zuvor. Nicht einmal ins Bett gehen musste er, nur kurz in seinen Schlafsaal verschwinden um dann wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Dort wartete er. Es war jetzt kurz nach 23Uhr. Schon wieder eine Stunde früher als die Nacht zuvor. Das war, wieder, ein schlechtes Zeichen. Die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum aus dem Quartier der Snapes öffnete sich. Tom stand am Kamin und wartete ab. Wie immer mit roten Augen und wütendem Gesicht schaute Harry Tom dieses Mal direkt an. "_Du! Wag es nicht dich mir wieder in den Weg zu stellen."_ Alles was folgte geschah in wenigen Sekunden. Aus einem Gefühl heraus handelte Tom impulsiv. Sein Geist war Nebelverhangen, noch nie zuvor hatte er etwas getan ohne seine Messerscharfen Verstand zu gebrauchen. Mit wenigen Schritten überwand er die Entfernung von sich zu Harry. Er schloss seine Arme um den Jungen vor ihm und hielt ihn Fest. Auf Parsel, flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr:* Wach auf Harry. Komm zurück. Komm zu mir* Als Harry erwachte, hielt er die Augen geschlossen. Obwohl es ihn hätte schockieren müssen nicht nur wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu erwachen sondern auch noch von jemandem gehalten zu werden spürte er nichts dergleichen. Denn wovor sollte er sich fürchten? Er kannte den der ihn hielt und er wusste dass er von ihm kein Leid erfahren würde. Stattdessen erwiederte er die Umarmung und seine Hände suchten ihrerseits Halt auf dem Rücken des anderen. Jetzt löste sich Tom wieder ein wenig, ließ aber nicht ganz los sondern legte seine Hände so dass er die Seiten von Harrys Kopf halten konnte. In derselben Bewegung beugte er sich vor und küsste Harry. Der Kuss war kurz aber sanft und gefühlvoll.

Als Harry wieder in seinem Bett lag schwirrten seine Gedanken. Tom hatte ihn geküsst und dann einfach stehen lassen. Ohne einen Blick, ohne ein Wort drehte er sich um und ging einfach fort. Was war nur passiert? Das verwirrte Harry maßlos. Er konnte fühlen dass dies größer war als die Geschichte mit Cho im letzten Jahr. Zweifellos musste Tom ähnlich, wenn nicht sogar genau so empfinden wie er selbst. Warum war er dann aber gegangen? Irgendwie, so dachte er, muss es das sein was Hermine gemeint hatte. Als sie sagte das Cho alle diese verschiedenen Gefühle auf einmal hatte. Letztes Jahr war ihm dieses Konzept nur theoretisch klar geworden. Doch dieses Mal steckte er mitten, und planlos, in der Praxis. Doch das die Anstrengungen des Tages, das „Schlafwandeln", aufwachen und die Gefühlsachterbahn forderten ihren Preis. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war Harry wieder eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen war Harry müde. Obwohl er geschlafen hatte, musste er sich immer wieder selbst wach halten um nicht mit dem Gesicht im Porridge zu landen. Sogar Ron, der erst noch an einem kleinen Zettel rum zerrte, welcher verdächtig nah einem Origamivogel aussah, schubste ihn an damit er wach blieb. Es nagte auch an ihm das Tom heute kein Wort mit ihm wechselte. Auf dem Weg zum ersten Unterricht schlurfte er als letzter hinter seinen Klassenkammeraden her. Kaum vor dem Saal angekommen lehnte er sich an die Wand und machte die Augen zu. `Würgender Wasserspeier. Ich hätte noch eine Tasse Kaffee trinken sollen. Aber dann wäre ich nur wieder gezwungen gewesen aufs Klo zu rennen. Und mein Vater- Nein, mein Lehrer hasst es wenn seine Schüler es nicht vor dem Unterricht schaffen das zu erledigen. `

Auf der Gegenüberliegenden Seite der Schülermenge genoss Tom es, für einen Augenblick, Harrys Gedanken zu hören. Aber er machte sich schon bereit. Er konnte spüren dass es gleich soweit sein würde. Harry öffnete die Augen und wieder waren sie rot. Tom hoffte dass es dieses Mal auch klappen würde, auch am helllichten Tag. Er durchquerte die Menge aus Schülern. Der rotäugige Harry sah sich noch um und schien Tom nicht zu bemerken. Doch ehe er ihn berühren konnte hob Harry ohne hinzu sehen die Hand um Tom abzuwehren. Nach einigen neuen Versuchen gelang es ihm dennoch Harry an der Stirn zu fassen.*Wach auf Harry; komm zu mir zurück* sprach er nun laut vernehmlich. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Das rot in seinen Augen flackerte, verschwand aber noch nicht. *Bitte Harry, komm zu dir. Komm zu Mir!* Die Augen wurden wieder grün. Nur verdrehten sie sich und Harry wurde Ohnmächtig. „Malfoy, Weasley kommt her. Es ist soweit." Beide gerufenen erschienen Augenblicklich. „Was müssen wir tun?" fragte Ron. „Ganz einfach. Du holst Professor Snape und bringst ihn zum Raum der Wünsche. Draco, wir zwei gehen schon vor und nehmen ihn mit. Los, beeilen wir uns, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Als Severus mit Ron im Schlepptau in den Raum der Wünsche stürmte staunte er nicht schlecht als er durch die Tür ging. Der Raum war Kreisrund, die Wände waren in dunkelblau gehalten und die Decke, welche sich zu einer Kuppel aufwölbte, in weis. Erleuchtet war der Raum von Fackeln. Harry lag auf einer Matte in Zentrum des Raumes. Draco kniete in der Nähe und malte Linien auf den Boden um Harry. Tom stand nahe der Wand vor einer Tafel du schrieb Formeln auf eine große Tafel. Wenn man nicht gewusst hätte dass es sich um Magische Zeichen handelte, hätte man meinen Können eine Mathematiker oder Physiker hatte die Tafel beschrieben. Ohne länger zu Warten ging Severus nun auf Tom zu. „Nun, Mr. Serpentine, ich muss sagen das sie das ganze gut vorbereitet haben. Aber verraten sie mir auch wie es weitergehen soll?" „Natürlich Professor. Sie sind nicht nur Harrys Vater und sollten daher anwesend sein, ich brauche auch ihre Hilfe um ihn zu retten." Severus unterbrach ihn:" Damit ich das hier richtig verstehe. Sie gehen davon aus das mein Sohn besessen ist. Von ihren Erinnerungen die ein Eigenleben entwickelt haben und nun den Körper von Harry als Wirt benutzen um wieder einen Dunklen Lord erstehen zu lassen. Bin ich da richtig informiert?!" „Ja, Sir." „Gut, Dann lass mal deine Tafel sehen. Was hattest du im Sinn?" „Eine zweifache Formel. Der Bannkreis wird mit Kreide Vorgezeichnet, für die Maße. Der erste Kreis wird mir Salz, der zweite Kreis mit Asche gefüllt. Die Formel wird dazwischen geschrieben. Draco hat schon die Vorzeichnung gemacht, aber ich kann sie nicht alleine fertig stellen. Außerdem befürchte ich dass ich allein zu schwach bin um den Kreis aufrecht zu erhalten." „Du bist zu schwach? Wie geht denn das?" fragte Draco, der hinzugekommen war. Beide, Tom und Severus drehten sich zu ihm um. „Das geht ganz einfach. Ich bin erst 16. Trotz meines Wissens, sogar dem aus einer Zeit von über fünfzig Jahren, kann ich nicht alles leisten. Selbst mit dem Wissen hat mein Körper noch nicht die nötig Kraft und Ausdauer zur Umsetzung." Antwortete Tom. „Dem Kann ich nur zustimmen und ich muss dich auch korrigieren. Dein Wissen ist zwar da und eine Ausgezeichnete Grundlage aber wir brauchen eine Vierfache Formel. Anders würde der Bannkreis zu schnell brechen. Es fehlen dann auch noch zwei weitere Zutaten." gab Severus zu bedenken. „Lasst mich auch mal sehen." Sagte Draco nun. Um die Formel zu überarbeiten stellten sich alle drei vor die Tafel. Severus begann damit die Formel umzuschreiben und die anderen beiden schauten zu und überlegten. Bis Harry langsam wieder erwachte. Er rührte sich laut stöhnend. Doch ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, wurde es um ihn wieder alles still und dunkel. Bewusstlos war er dennoch nicht mehr. Er stand langsam auf, seine rotglühenden Augen funkelten böse und er hatte ein kaltes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „_Glaubt ihr ihr könnt mich mit diesen paar Linien aufhalten?_" Er machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts und lief an der Linie gegen eine nicht sichtbare Barierre. „_Das ist lächerlich. Der Kreis ist nicht stark genug. In weniger als fünfzehn Minuten habe ich ihn durchbrochen und dann bringe ich euch um. Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein."_ Dieses Mal wurde sein Lächeln breiter und unheimlicher. Severus fing sich als erster. Er faste seinen nebenstehenden an die Schultern und sah sie ernst an. „Planänderung. Tom, Draco ihr verteilt das Salz und die Asche. Ich überarbeite die Formel. Los." „Was ist mit mir?" meldete sich auf einmal Ron. „Mr. Weasley sie stehen hier. Das ist im Moment das einige was sie tun können. Ein wenig unsicher ging Ron ein paar Schritte zurück und sah sich die Arbeit der drei Slytherins an. Er sah zu wie sein Lehrer wie wild auf der Tafel herum schrieb, hier und da etwas weg wischte und neue Zeichen einfügte. Währenddessen verteilten Draco und Tom wie angewiesen die Zutaten in den Kreisen. Dabei wurden sie immer wieder von „Harry" angesprochen. „_Das klappt nicht. Auch wenn ihr den Kreis jetzt verstärkt werdet ihr mich nicht halten können. Mit nur einer zweifachen Formel gewinnt ihr nur wenig Zeit._" Sie hatten ihr Arbeit beendet da trat auch Severus auf sie zu. Er machte sich sofort daran die zwei Freien Kreise mit der Verbesserten Formel zu beschreiben. Dann Zeichnete er zwei weitere Kreise darum. Noch zwei Formeln schrieb er hinein. Während er das tat überlegte er welche Zutaten noch gebraucht würden um die Barriere zu stärken. Er murmelte leise vor sich hin:" Wir haben Salz für den Schutz von innen, so das niemand den Kreis verlassen kann. Asche für den Schutz von außen, so kann keiner von außen eindringen. Wir brauchen etwas das den Kreis stabil hält. Aber Was?" Er blickte auf und überlegte einen Moment lang. „Ist dir etwas eingefallen?" frage Draco. „Noch nicht. Ich überlege gerade welches Symbol stark genug ist um den Kreis dem Kreis stabilität zu verleihen. Es sollte auch mit Harry zu tun haben. Was hält ihn stabil, was schütz ihn?- Symbolisch!" „ Sie Professor." Kam es von Tom. Draco und Severus sahen ihn verwundert an. „Ja, sie sind sein Vater, sie sind soweit es ging für ihn da gewesen. Sie geben ihm eine Konstante in seinem Leben. Was könnte stärker sein?!" „Du hast Recht. Aber ich kann unmöglich im Kreis stehen…." Er tippt sich nachdenklich ans Kinn. „Ich nicht aber etwas von mir. Mein Haar." Schon begann er damit sich mittels eines Zaubers die Haare abzuschneiden. Mit kahlgeschorenem Kopf begann Severus seine Haare rundherum im Kreis zu verteilen, er flüsterte immer wieder leise einen Spruch. Draco, Ron und Tom sahen gebannt zu, als ein Schrei aus der Mitte des Kreises die gespannte Stille durchdrang. „ RAUS AUS MEINEM KOPF!" schrie Harry, dabei hielt er sich mit beiden Händen den Kopf und beugte sich schmerzerfüllt vor. „_Nein, ich habe dich unterworfen und du wirst mir gehorchen. Ich bin dein Herr von nun an._" „Ich sagte du sollt mich GEHEN LASSEN!" Harry richtete sich wieder auf, verzweifelt sah er sich um. Als er seinen Vater entdeckte wollte er auf ihn zugehen, wurde aber nach ein paar Schritten, durch die Barriere des Bannkreises aufgehalten. „Was geschieht hier? Was ist mit dir passiert?" „Verzeih uns Harry, wir mussten dich in diesen Bannkreis sperren. Um dir helfen zu können brauchen wir Zeit." „Dad, bitte hilf mir." „Das tue ich. Hab keine Angst- es wird schon gut gehen." ´Dad, das erste Mal das ich dies von meinem Sohn höre…` „_Selbst deine Haare können auf die Dauer nichts ausrichten! Glaubst du wirklich du könntest es? Viel zu schwach wie du bist. Schließlich bist du auch nur einer dieser Muggel und Schlammblutfreunde. Mein Wirt mag nur ein Halbblut sein aber er reicht aus und ich werde ihn nicht hergeben eher er verbraucht ist_." Severus beugte sich wieder zum Kreis und vertiefte sich, den Zauber sprechend, darin seine Haare weiter zu verteilen. Unterdessen bereiteten Draco und Tom den letzten Kreis vor. „Uns fehlt noch etwas. Die Haare reichen schließlich nur für einen Kreis." Meinte Draco und strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn. Es musst ihnen etwas einfallen.„Ja, aber wir brauchen noch etwas das zu Harry passt, was ihn und seine Persönlichkeit, vielleicht auch seine besten Fähigkeiten symbolisiert…"sagte Tom. „Fähigkeiten?" flüsterte Draco auf einmal. Tom sah ihn verwundert an. Draco hatte seinen Blick starr gerade ausgerichtet und die Augen weit geöffnet. „Seine Fähigkeiten…" wiederholte er. „Ich weis es! Wartet hier auf mich, ich habe eine Idee!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er aus dem Raum heraus. Die Treppen vom siebten Stock bis ihn die Kerker flog er geradezu herunter. Niemand, der den jungen Malfoy kannte, hatte ihn jemals so schnell rennen sehen. Ein Malfoy rennt nicht er schreitet.

Doch das war ihm ernst. Mit schwerem Atem presste er das Passwort zum Snapequartier heraus. Nicht einmal eine Minute verbrachte er darin. Als er hatte was er holen wollte rannte er fast genauso schnell di Treppen wieder hinauf. Im Raum der Wünsche angekommen starrte ihn Severus und Tom nur groß an. Er kam zu ihnen mit den Armen voll des getrockneten Heidekrauts. „Draco, du bist genial!" Überraschender Weise kam dieser Aufschrei von Tom. Die beiden Jungs Teilten sich auf das Kraut im letzten Kreis zu verteilen. „So. Ich denke das sollte uns erst mal genug Zeit verschaffen. Wir müssen jetzt herausfinden wie wir Harry…wie soll ich sagen…exorzieren können." Severus sagte dies mit schwer besorgen Gesicht zu den drei Schülern vor ihm. „Ich habe eine Vermutung. Wenn es uns gelingt die Macht, die Harry besetzt hat in ein anderes Gefäß zu bannen könnten wir ihn befreien." „Das klingt plausiebel. Aber was für ein Gefäß soll das sein? Einen neuen Wirt können wir ihm nicht geben. Das wäre zu gefährlich. Nicht Mal ein Tier oder irgendwas verdient das." Kam es von Draco. „Vielleicht kann es ja auch wirklich nur ein Ding sein in das man was reinfüllt. So wie einen Teekessel, eine Kiste oder vielleicht so eine Art Kristallkugel." WAS" fragten Tom uns Severus. „Ähm ´tschuldigung… ich dachte nur das wäre in etwa das was ihr braucht." „Aber nein Mr. Weasley. Das ist sogar eine Ausgezeichnete Idee. Ein Magisches Gefäß das man mit einem Bannsiegel unter Verschluss halten kann." „Ich finde sogar den Gedanken der Kristallkugel nicht abwegig." Ergänzte Tom. „Doch woher nehmen wenn nicht stehlen. Ich glaube kaum das man in der Winkelgasse- oder selbst in der Nockturngasse etwas vergleichbares findet." „Da kannst du recht haben Draco. Nicht mal auf dem Schwarzmarkt ließe sich das so leicht besorgen. Aber vielleicht…" Vielleicht ein Stockwerk tiefer. Auf dem „Floating Marked". „Dem „Floating Market"? Was und wo ist das denn?" fragte Draco neugierig. „Das ist ein magischer Markt in der Unterwelt . Zauberer gehen nur selten dahin da es zum einen sehr gefährlich ist zum anderen haben selbst wir Zauberer uns an deren Gesetzte zu halten. Das Unterweltfolk hat seine ganz eigenen Vorstellungen." Beantwortete Severus die Frage. „Ich bin bereit das Risiko auf mich zu nehmen" erklärte Tom. „Du magst vielleicht dazu bereit sein. Und angesichts der Umstände würde ich sogra glauben das du erfolgreich sein wirst. Aber alleine gehst du nicht. Ich gehe mit." „He! Und was ist mit mir? Harry ist schließlich mein Bruder. Ich will ihm auch mitkommen um ihm zu helfen." „Genau! Ich bin sein bester Freund. Ich kann auch nicht tatenlos hier rum sitzen." „Ich fürchte aber das wirst du müssen. Draco, Ron wir, nein Harry braucht euch hier. Ihr zwei werdet gebraucht um den Bannkreis zu füttern. Ihr müsst ihm magische Energie geben um ihn stabil zu halten. Nur das verschafft uns genug Zeit um nach Unterlondon zu gehen und den „Floating Marktet zu suchen." „Ich werde euch für die nächsten Tage vom Unterricht befreien. Ihr werdet euch abwechseln diesen Bannkreis zu schützen. Draco, du wirst zwar die Hauptarbeit leisten, da deine Kraft die stärkste ist aber Ron soll dich ablösen damit du dich erholen kannst. Und bedenkt eines: Wenn Harry ab und an bei bewusst sein ist wird es ihm guttun Freunde und Familie um sich zu wissen. Das wird auch ihm kraft geben." Damit beendete Severus seine Ansprache. Sie drehten sich wieder zum Kreis und Severus begann mit einem Zauber Draco´s Kraft in den Bannkreis einzuflechten. Dann verband er Draco und Ron so dass die zwei ganz einfach ihre Rollen tauschen konnten. Schließlich besprachen sie das weitere Vorgehen. Es sollte alles vorbereitet werden. Gerade als Tom und Severus den Raum verlassen wollten wurde Tom noch einmal angesprochen. *_Nun Lord Voldemort_* spottete Harry. _* Wenn du glaubst meinen Wirt von mir befreien zu können irrst du dich. Auch wenn ich aus dir erschaffen wurde gibt es nichts dass du tun kannst. Du bist nichts mehr wert. Nicht einmal als Wirt wollte ich dich noch haben. All deine Macht ist untergegangen. Ganz besonders seit du Gefühle für meinen Wirt entwickelt hast. Du bist schwach und es wird mir Vergnügen bereiten, bis ich einen neuen Wirt gefunden habe um wieder zum Dunklen Lord zu werden, diesen hier langsam zu Grunde zu richten._*

*Mag sein das ich durch die Gefühle, auf die Art wie ich früher glaubte, schwächer geworden bin. Doch durch ihn bin ich stark genug dich zur Strecke zu bringen. Weißt du, gerade weil mein Übel ihn befallen hat werde ich das erreichen. Du wirst weder deine dunkle Herrschaft aufleben lassen noch wirst ihn lange besitzen. Er ist mein!*

Damit drehte sich Tom um und verließ mit Severus den Raum der Wünsche.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Hier mische ich aus den HP- Romanen und dem Roman von Neil Gaiman mit dem Titel „Neverwere" Da ich den Roman nur im Englischen Original gelesen habe übersetzte ich den Begriff des „Floating Marked" nicht. Ich hoffe das stört euch nicht zu sehr. Figuren, Orte und Besonderheiten gehören in erster Linie den beiden genannten Autoren. Mir gehört nur der Plot und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Ich mache das nur aus Spaß an der Freude und damit die, die es wollen was schönes zu lesen haben.

In der Unterwelt

Der „Flaoting Marked" war das Ziel. Nachdem sich Severus und Tom unm alles gekümmert und reisefertig gemacht hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg nach London. Severus wusste in etwa wo sie hin mussten, auch wenn er den Ort den sie suchten noch nie gesehen hatte. Schließlich war der „Floating Market" immer an einem anderen Platz. Sie fanden sich,nach dem Apparieren in einer halbdunklen Seitengasse wieder.

Ein wenig nervös friemelte er eine kleine Schachtel aus der Innentasche seiner Robe und holte daraus ein Stück Kreide hervor. Mit diesem Zeichnete er den groben Umriss einer Tür auf die, von den Abgasen des nahen Industriegebietes verdreckten Backsteine. Kaum war er fertig leuchteten die Kreideränder kurz auf und die „Tür" ließ sich nach innen aufdrücken. Severus ging voran, Tom dicht hinten dran. Kaum waren sie beide eingetreten schloss sich die Tür und verschwand. Sie fanden sich in einem kleinen, nur spärlich, durch glühende Pilze an den Wänden, erleuchtete Raum. In der Mitte des Raumes, etwa 1 ½ Meter über dem Boden, von der Decke herabhängend sahen sie eine Leiter. Die wohl zweifelsohne der einzige Weg aus dem Raum heraus war. Tom versuchte mit einem gelösten , nach oben geschossenen „Lumos" die Decke des Raumes zu sehen . Auch hatte er gehofft zu sehen wohin die Leiter führt doch das Licht wurde von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. „Da bleibt wohl nur eines übrig. Wenn wir hier raus wollen, und wissen wollen wo die Leiter hinführt müssen wir wohl da hoch." sagte Severus nach ein paar Sekunden Stille.

Ohne sich weiter aufzuhalten nahm er seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab zwischen die Zähne und zog sich an der Leiter hoch, kletterte die ersten Sprossen nach oben. Tom zögerte kurz, doch es führte hier kein anderer Weg heraus, er musst mitgehen.

Severus und Tom kletterten eifrig die Stufen hinauf, leider konnten sie, wenn Severus ab und an nachschaute kein Ende des Tunnels erkennen. Er schien unendlich nach Oben zu führen. Nach einer Gefühlten Viertel- oder halben Stunden(mochte es mehr, mochte es weniger sein) hielt er apprubt an, nahm den Zauberstab aus dem Mund und löschte das Licht. "Es hat eh keinen Sinn es weiter anzulassen. Wir sehen den Ausgang wenn wir ankommen. Und so wie die Dinge stehen könnte das noch ein bisschen uns kurz Pause machen." Obwohl Tom nicht mehr als „Gut." darauf antwortete konnte Severus doch das leise, angestrengte Schnaufen in der Dunkelheit hören. Ein wenig überraschte es ihn schon das der Junge so schnell aus der Puste geriet. Doch wenn er so darüber nachdachte war es schon verständlich. Schließlich war Tom zwar groß aber recht mager, er lernte viel, aber er machte keinen Sport so wie seine Söhne. Klar das er früher oder später keine Kraft mehr hatte.

Wie lange sie nun Pause machte wusste Tom nicht. Irgendwie hatte er hier, schon nach so kurzer Zeit sein Zeitgefühle verloren. Seine Gedanken gingen auf Wanderschaft. Er musste an Hogwarts Denken und an Harry. Er hoffte das es Malfoy und Weasley...Draco und Ron schaffen würden den Bannkreis aufrecht zu erhalten. Und er selbst? Er musste es schaffen den Floating Market zu erreichen. Je schneller sie da waren umso besser. „Ich kann wieder. Lass uns weitergehen." sagte er schließlich nach oben. Er konnte hören wie Kleidung raschelte und sich der andere in Bewegung versetzte. Sie kletterten weiter.

Die Zeit in dem Schacht mochte kurz oder lang gewesen sein als Severus über sich Licht sah. Es stammte aus ein paar kleinen Runden Löchern die Kreisförmig angeordnet waren. Sie mussten also am Ende der Leiter angekommen sein und über ihnen war eine Art...Gullydeckel. Vorsichtig klopfte Severus versuchsweise dagegen. Der Widerstand war recht stark. Also drückt er nun mit der Flachen Hand gegen sein Hindernis. Der Deckel über dem Schacht war schwer. Um ihn beiseite Rücken zu können kletterte er noch eine Stufe hinauf. Mit gekrümmten Rücken duckte er sich unter dem Deckel um dann mit beiden Händen den Deckel ein wenig anzuheben und ihn dann bei Seite zu schieben.

Sie hatten es geschafft-endlich aus dem Senkrechten Tunnel raus. Nur wo waren sie jetzt. Severus kletterte aus dem Loch und sah sich um. Sie waren an einer U- Bahnhaltestelle. Sie war verlassen nur das übliche, einsame Papierchen huschelte über den grob gefliesten Boden. Endlich schaffte es auch Tom, auf selten unelegante Weise, sich aus dem Loch im Boden zu schälen. Gerade aufgestanden Klopfte er sich erst einmal den Dreck von der Hosen. (Wenn er gewusst hätte das er in nächster Zeit noch schmutziger werden würde...) Neugierig sah auch er sich um und fragte :"Wo sind wir hier?"

„In einer U- Bahnstation. Ich denke das ist schon einmal ein guter Anfang. Wenn wir jetzt nur noch den richtigen Leuten begegnen dann könnten wir unser Ziel schneller erreichen."

„Dann sollten wir uns beeilen. Wo sollen wir als nächstes hingehen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Am besten wir warten für eine Weile hier und suchen dann einen weiteren Weg."

Sie nickten einander in Einverständnis zu. Die Zeit verbrachten sie schweigend. Nach gute einer halben - dreiviertel Stunde hörten sie endlich etwas. Es näherte sich ein Zug. Er kam sehr schnell. Unbedacht beugte Tom sich vor um den ankommenden Zug sehen zu können. Mit einem Ruck wurde er am Kragen seines Mantels nach hinten gerissen als der Zug mit donnern und rauschen an ihnen vorbei schnellte. Wenn Severus nicht gewesen wäre hätte der junge Mr. Serpentine mit einem Kopf weniger auskommen müssen.

„Danke." brachte er nur hervor, zu schockiert von dem Geschehnis um gleich klar denken zu können.

Severus dachte bei sich:´Man könnte es fast vergessen. Doch hier ist der Beweis. Tom Riddle, nein, Serpentine ist eben doch ein Teenager. Voldemort hin oder her. Auch all die Erinnerungen nützen ihm nur wenig. Er kann sie zwar Verarbeiten, für ihn, diesen Jungen da, bleiben sie aber nur die eines Fremden, auch wenn er sich darin erkennt.´ Um seine Gedanken wieder zum eigentlichen Ziel zu lenken schüttelte er kurz seine Kopf und sah seine Schüler streng an: „Das nächste Mal solltest du deinen Kopf bei dir behalten sonst ist er noch schneller weg,als es gerade hätte passieren könne."

„Ja. Sir. „ folgte darauf als Antwort.

„So kommen wir nicht weiter. Ich habe nicht vor hier den ganzen Tag herum zu stehen und darauf zu warten das die Bahn kommt." er überlegte für einen Moment. „Hmm." zog scharf die Luft ein und sagte dann:" Es ist zwar riskant, aber ich glaube wir sollten den Schienen in diese Richtung folgen."demonstrativ zeigte er nach Links. „Wenn alles Klappt finden wir einen Tunnel."

„Gut," stimmte ihm Tom zu, „Versuchen wir es." Damit sprangen die zwei vom Bahnsteig herunter auf die mit Schotter belegten Schienenzwischenräume. Ein starker Luftzug umwehte sie. Sie folgten den Schienen linker Hand und gingen zwischen den zwei Gleisen. Das war wohl der Sicherste Ort, sollte noch einmal ein Zug an ihnen vorbeirasen.

Der Tunnel schiuen sic endlos vor ihnen erstrecken zu wollen. Tom hatte doch irgendwie das Gefühl dafür verloren wie lange sie schon unterwegs waren. Plötzlich konnte er in der Kurve vor ihnen etwas in der Ferne ausmachen. Es war ein Seitentunnel der von den Gleisen wegführte. Als sie da ankamen mussten sie gut einen Meter nach oben überwinden um in den Tunnel hinein zu klettern. Severus ging voran. Das Tunnelstück in dem sie nun waren war allerdings nur ein wenige Meter langer Absatz. Plötzlich „knickte" der Tunnel nach unten weg. Severus achtete nicht recht darauf wohin er ging. Außerdem blendete ihn sein eigener Lumos- Zauber von seinem Zauberstab, und sein darauffolgender Schritt ging ins Leere. Dann platschte es.

„Mist!Na klasse", stöhnte er als er nicht nur einen halben Meter tiefer als vorher aber auch noch fast knöchelhoch im Wasser stand.

„Was ist den? ….Upss" sagte Tom der gerade auf die gleiche weise erfahren hatte das sich hier der Tunnel nicht nur gesenkt hatte sondern auch noch Wasser führt.

„Ist das Ecklig. Ich bin ja bei fast nichts empfindlich abwr ich hasse es wenn meine Füße nass werden. Und auch noch schmutzig." maulte Tom vor sich hin.

„Komm schon. Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Du kannst dich wenn wir hier raus kommen blitzblank schrubben. Ich finde auch dass das hier nicht gerade Einladend, und es stinkt schlimmer als die ganzen Fiebertränke, die ich ständig für Madam Pomfrey brauen muss und der Wolfsbanntrank zusammen. Aber wie gesagt, denk an unsere Aufgabe, alles andere ist Nebensächlich."

Tom verkniff sich weitere Kommentrare. Er sah ein das sein Lehrer recht hatte. Es ging wirklich einzig allein um Harry.

Der Tunnel in dem sie umher wanderten wand sich mal in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung. Dann mussten sie den Tunnel wieder verlassen weil er in einen anderen mündete. Von dort aus folgten sie weiter dem Wasser das jetzt gleichmässig vor sich hin Floss. Auf einmal hörten sie hohe, quitschiche Geräusche.

„Ratten." sagte Severus monoton. Plötzlich machte Tom einen Sprung zur Seite, hektisch klatschten seine Hände an die Wand und seine eiligen Bewegungen liessen das Wasser aufspritzen in dem sie standen.

„Hab ich dich!" rief er triumphierend. Er hob dem erstaunt dreinblickenden Severus voller Stolz eine Ratte entgegen, der diese im Licht seines Zauberstabes beäugte. Gleich holte Tom seinen Zauberstab hervor und hielt die Spitze direkt an den kleinen Körper in seiner Hand. „_Dic rattus rattus_"* befahl er und ein kleines Licht versenkte sich im Fell des Tieres.

„Sag uns wann der Floating Market ist und wo wir ihn finden."

Zuerst gab die Ratte nur ein leies Quiken von sich. Tom befürchtete schon das es nicht funktioniert hatte."Wenn du mich gefälligst los lässt kann ich besser atmen und besser antworten!" schimpfte die Ratte. Vor Schreck öffnete Tom gleich die Hand und das Tier setzte sich in seiner Hand auf. Sie putze sich ausgiebig die Schnauze und ließ sich viel Zeit dabei.

Bis Tom langsam ungeduldig wurde. „Ähm," meldete er sich, „Könntest du uns jetzt Bitte Auskunft geben?!" „Hetz mich nicht! Ungehobelter Klotz. Außerdem, was ist das für ein Benehmen? Da ahnt man nichts böses und plötzlich wird man beim Spaziergang einfach von den Pfoten gerissen. Und dann muss man sich von frechen Zweibeinern auch noch bei der Fellpflege stören lassen." beendete die Ratte ihre Schimpftriade.

„Was für ein vorlauter kleiner Kerl" bemerkte Severus. Worauf gleich wieder die Retourkutsche von dem Nager kam. „Kerl? Kerl? Seid ihr blind oder was? Ich bin eine Dame. Ihr Blödmänner! Und jetzt setzt mich gefälligst wieder ab"

Das verdutzte Sowohl Tom als auch Severus. Aber beide fingen sich auch gleich wieder. „Nein," sagte Tom. „Ich setzte dich erst wieder ab wenn du uns antworten gegeben hast."

„Na schön. Der Floating Market also? Ja?! Der ist in zwei Tagen. Nur wo der ist kann ich euch nicht sagen. Da müsst ihr schon Die Rattenleute fragen." Damit war klar das die Ratte nichts weiter dazu sagen würde. Tom packte sie im Genick und setzte sie vorsichtig wieder ab. Ohne ein weiteres Wort trippelte die Ratte davon.

Ein wenig entäuscht sah Tom schon aus. Zwei Tage. Es waren zwar „nur" zwei Tage, aber auch die wollten erst einmal rumgebracht werden.

„Immerhin wissen wir jetzt wann der Markt ist. Und wir müssen nur noch jemanden finden den wir fragen können." sagte Severus schließlich.

Die zwei Zauberer beschlossen den Ratten durch den Tunnel zu folgen. Das war an manchen stellen gar nicht so einfach. Zu Toms großem Missfalllen mussten sie auf den Knien durch die Tunnel kriechen, da aufrechtes oder gebäugtes gehen nicht mehr möglich war. Zum Glück stand nicht überall das stinkende, schale Wasser.

Gerade als sie wieder ein Kurve vor sich hatten, und Merlin sei dank konnten sie wieder aufrecht gehen, hörten sie Stimmen die nicht weit entfernt waren. Sie folgetn dem Geräusch und hinter der Biegung konnten sie Licht von außerhalb erkennen. Beim Tunnelausgang mussten sie auch sehr achtgeben das sie nicht zu schnell gingen. Dieses Mal lag das Loch in der Wand fast drei Meter über dem Boden. Auf halben Weg ragte aber das Ende eine schmalen Abwasserohrs aus der Wand unter ihnen. Das erleichterte den Ausstieg. Sie Stiegen herunter und fanden sich jetzt in einer Art Tunnel wieder der kathedralenartige Größe hatte. Ein beeindruckender Bau der auch in der Länge Platz für viele Hundert Leute geboten hat. Man konnte auch über all Personen sehen die in kleinen Gruppen zusammenstanden, einige schliefen in bunt zusammengestellten Schlafnestern die sich an den Wänden aufreihten (sogar nach oben hin). Manche kochten an Feuerstellen oder versorgten ihre Kinder.

Das waren die Rattenleute. Eigentlich, so dachte Severus, müssten sie auffallen wie bunte Hunde. Aber wahrscheinlich sahen sie so abgewetzt aus das sich niemand um sie scherte. Tom´s Natur erlaubte es ihm sowieso sich anders zu verhalten. Er lief durch die Reihen als ob er dazugehören würde und ehe Severus überhaupt reagieren konnte hatte Tom sich schon einer kleinen Gruppe genähert und sprach munter einen der Umstehenden an. Sie tauschten ein Paar Worte aus, nickten einander zu und Tom verabschiedete sich mit einem lächeln als Severus gerade wieder an ihn herangekommen war.

Fragend sah er den jüngeren an und dieser antwortete::"Der Floating Market ist in der Tower Bridge. Der Mann da drüben hat mir sogar noch gesagt wie ich nach Ober- London komme."

Perplex stand Severus da. Der Junge war wirklich erstaunlich. Aber auch kein Wunder wenn man bedachte wer er vorher einmal war. Er kann großes leisten- solange es nicht wieder so schrecklich und grausam wird - kann er wirklich großes leisten.

Tom führte sie aus der Unterwelt nach oben. Der Weg zurück war so leicht und so schnell gegangen das sich beide , insgeheim fragten, wofür sie eigentlich den viel zu langen und beschwerlichen Weg herunter gegangen waren wenn es doch so einfach gehen konnte.

Wieder zurück an der Oberfläche apparierte Snape sie zum „Tropfenden Kessel". Sich auf die Diskretion des Wirtes verlassend mietete er ein Zimmer mit zwei Einzelbetten für sie beide. Er fand das dies der beste Ort war um die Zwei Tage auszuharren. Sie gingen zu ihrem Raum und das erste was sie, nacheinander taten war, sich ausgiebig zu duschen. Sie wechselten den Kleidung und Severus setzte sich an den Tisch im Zimmer um eine Nachricht zu schreiben die er mit der Hauseigenen Post nach Hogwarts schickte.

Um großes Ausehen zu vermeiden erhielt niemand anderes als Hermine Granger den Brief ihres Lehrers. Sogleich eilte sie in den siebten Stock wo sie Ron und Draco bei einem Schachspiel antraf. In dem Augenblick als sie Harry in dem Bannkreis sah (und nein, er sah ganz und gar nicht nach dem Harry aus den sie kannte) wusste sie nicht worüber sie sich mehr wundern sollte. Gleich darauf fing sie sich wieder und setzte sich zu den beiden Jungs.

„Dreckiges Ungeziefer!" schimpfte Harry. „"Wie kannst du schmutziges Schlammblut es wagen in dieses Schloss zu kommen. Es gehört sich nicht für Abschaum in diesen heiligen Hallen zu wandeln." Die Beleidigungen und bösen Bemerkungen überging sie gekonnt. Der Professor hatte ihr in knappen Zeilen erklärt was sie erwartete.

„Also Jungs," begann sie" Professor Snape und Tom müssen abwarten ehe sie weiter machen können. Der Markt beginnt erst in zwei Tagen."

„Was? Zwei Tage?!" stöhnte Ron „Wie sollen wir das denn schaffen?"

„Reg dich ab W.. Ron. Natürlich schaffen wir das. Schließlich sind wir zu zweit um den Bannkreis aufrecht zu halten."

„Zu dritt. Ich helfe euch natürlich." sagte Hermine.

„Klasse Hermine. Du bist die Beste." freute sich Ron.

"Danke Granger"

„Oh ja, ganz toll die Blutsverräter lassen sich von dem Schlammblut helfen."

„Ach, halt die Klappe" erwiderten alle drei wie aus einem Mund.

Im tropfenden Kessel herrschte angespannte Ruhe zwischen dem Lehrer und dem Schüler. Es war für beide eine seltsame Situation, denn immerhin waren sie einmal Meister und Diener gewesen und nun hatten sie nicht nur durch die gemeinsame Vergangenheit sondern auch durch eine gemeinsame Gegenwart miteinander zu tun. Und es bereitete Severus Kopfschmerzen das auch eine Zukunft mit diesem Tom Serpentine nicht ausbleiben würde. Denn so wenig es ihm auch passte aber er wollte das seine Söhne glücklich werden. Wenn es nun einmal bedeutete _den_ da mit ins Boot zu holen dann, bei Merlin, so sei es. Es gab schlechtere Partner für Harry.

Verdammt. Es ist wirklich nicht einfach mit zwei (drei) pubertären Teenagern...

Die Tage verstrichen schnell. Endlich war der Abend des zweiten Tages gekommen. Severus checkte aus der Pension aus und bezahlte für das Zimmer. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse, Tom hatte ihn genötigt noch einmal da hin zu gehen bevor sie sich zum FM auf den weg machten. Tom ging in die Magische Menagerie, dort kaufte er eine große, hässliche Kröte. Sie hockte in einem Superleicht- Glas auf einem Stein und brummelte vor sich hin. Tom nahm das Glas in den Arm und Severus apparierte zur Towerbridge. Von weitem konnten sie schon die Tür sehen zu der sie mussten. Dichter Nebel stieg auf und verschluckte innerhalb von Sekunden alles um sie herum.

„Von hier aus müssen wir zu Fuß weiter und uns der Dunkelheit stellen."

„Aber jetzt erklär mir doch bitte wozu du diese Kröte gekauft hast.?"

„Die Dunkelheit in die wir gleich hinein müssen ist nicht gnädig, sie lässt nicht jeden durch. Sie fordert immer ein Opfer. Ich hoffe das sie die Kröte wählt."

„"Du hoffst also?!" stellte Severus trocken fest. „Na gut. Dann muss es wohl so sein."

Tom rückte das Glas unter seinem Arm zurecht und fasste mit der anderen Hand Severus am Handgelenk. So liefen sie in den Nebel und erwartete die Dunkelheit.

dic rattus rattus = lat. sprich Ratte

Sorry Leute, hier kann ich grad nicht weiter(es ist fast Mitternacht und Morgen früh ist die Nacht vorbei). Und da ich gerade ohne Beta hochlade kann es sein das ich jetzt noch mehr Fehler habe als sonnst.

Aber ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen; bis bald also, bleibt mir gewogen.

Euer Phil


End file.
